When Destiny Goes Wrong
by buffyfaith19
Summary: This is a femslash version of TSC.  Meaning, all the girls are presumed to be lesbian.  In addition to Faye and Diana being the main focus of this story, there will be other relationships that develop as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:When Destiny Goes Wrong.**

**Show:The Secret Circle.**

**Pairing:Faye/Diana.**

**Rating. K+**

**Summary:This is a femslash version of TSC. Meaning, all the girls are presumed to be lesbian. In addition to Faye and Diana being the main focus of this story, there will be other relationships that develop as well.  
><strong>

**I started this story very early on, probably around episode 3, but I have added some plot elements from the remaining episodes, but this story is pretty much goes off on its own and there are a few things that will be different from the show itself, but if you just focus on the story it should all make sense in the end. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything. The characters belong to LJ Smith and the CW Television Network.**

**Chapter 1**.

Diana rolled over and smiled as she saw Faye sleeping beside her. She crawled in close to her, leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and then another, and another, finally moving to her lips, where she kissed her yet again.

Without opening her eyes, Faye pulled Diana on top of her, spun her all the way over onto her back and smiled down at her, "I'll never get tired of waking up next to you."

"I hope not, because I plan on doing this every morning for the rest of our lives." Diana said with a big smile. She pulled Faye in close and kissed her hard and deep, wrapping her arms around her naked body, sliding them down over her round ass, squeezing her ass cheeks as she continued to kiss her passionately.

An annoying cell phone ringtone interrupted their kiss, with Diana being the most annoyed as she realized it was her phone ringing. She leaned over and picked it up from the night stand, sitting up in her bed, "Hello?"

"Hi Diana." Cassie said as she spread butter over her toast, "I hope it's not too early, but I wanted to talk to you about what's been going on lately. You know, with Faye, the storm, Sally and well, everything really. Can we meet somewhere?"

"Um, sure." Diana said, sliding off the bed while mouthing the words, 'it's my dad' to Faye as she ducked into her bathroom. She turned on the water and continued, "Sorry, I just needed a little privacy here. How about we talk at lunch today?"

"Great. I'll see you at lunch then." Cassie said, smiling as she put her cell phone back in her purse.

Diana turned off the tap and walked out of the bathroom, only to run into Faye who had clearly been eavesdropping, "What the hell were you doing?"

"I think a better question is why do you need privacy to talk to Cassie?"

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I know you seem to get upset with her, so I wanted to spare us a scene."

"Oh really? Since when I do I get upset about her?" Faye asked, but kept right on talking, "I like her. She's the key to all our powers, why wouldn't I like her?"

"Let's see, you insulted her in the coffee shop, then set her car on fire and almost killed her, so maybe that's where got the idea."

Faye's smile turned into a cute smirk, "You know I didn't mean for it to get that bad. Now, could you answer the question honestly?"

"I don't know what to tell you." Diana said, wishing she were a better liar, "I just wanted to keep the peace. She wants to talk about what happened last night. I don't even know what to tell her. You know you shouldn't have made that storm happen."

"Oh Diana, would you stop worrying about everything." Faye said with a loud groan, "This is what we've always wanted and now it's here, the chance to be full-fledged witches. Not just amateurs who can do some parlor tricks, we can do anything we want. Doesn't that excite you, because it used to."

"Of course it does, but that doesn't mean I want us to end up like our families, you know, dead." Diana said loudly for maximum effect, "Do you want that? They weren't careful and now they're gone. That's the kind of power we're dealing with now and if we don't control it, we'll end up destroying more than just ourselves. It's not wrong to want to perform the ritual. I hope you're not going to fight me on this."

"I don't want to fight, but why do we have to do it so soon? I'd like to enjoy these powers for a while before we get neutered."

"Did you learn nothing from what happened to me during that storm or what you did to Sally? You couldn't control things. You just don't learn."

Rolling her eyes at another lesson from Diana, Faye was more than ready to tune her out completely, "Yes, I learned that I need more practice, but that's what Cassie is for, that's what all of us are for. I don't need to do things on my own, but I will if you guys won't help me."

"Sometimes I wish Cassie had never shown up." Diana said with a sigh.

Faye put on a mock pout and walked over to Diana, "I'm sorry, but you know this is who I am. You used to like this part of me. When did that change?"

"I still like every part of you, but someone has to be the cautious one and I guess that's me. If that makes me the bad guy, then so be it, but I don't want you hurting yourself or anyone else. That's more important to me than anything. You're more important to me than anything, that and you your safety and I don't think you can control yourself, so I have to help with that."

"Maybe I'm getting a little tired of you always looking over my shoulder like I'm some child."

"Then stop acting like one." Diana snapped.

Growling at Diana, Faye held her tongue, walked over to the dresser, picked up her clothes and walked past Diana into the bathroom without saying another word.

"Faye, would you stop sulking. Faye. Oh, why do you have to be like this?" Diana groaned as she fell back on her bed.

**Chance Harbor High School**.

Cassie pulled up to her new school, looked around for a familiar face, finally spotting Melissa sitting in her car. She walked over, tapped on the window and smiled as Melissa opened it for her, "Hi there."

Melissa could barely muster a smile, instead nodding as she lifted her head off the steering wheel, "How are you doing after the light show at the docks?"

"Oh, I'm still in once piece, so that's something." Cassie said with an awkward smile, "Well, it sure isn't dull around here, but I don't really know if I like all this witchcraft stuff."

"You'll get used to it." Melissa said, putting her hand over her stomach, "I really should've stayed in bed."

"Yes, you don't look very good."

"I know. I've got the flu or a bad cold, but staying at home is worse than being here."

"It won't be if you make it worse." Cassie said, wincing as Melissa groaned yet again, "Anyway, what's the deal with Faye, is she always this unpredictable?"

A smile appeared on Melissa's face, "Oh yes, that's what makes Faye who she is. She does things her way and doesn't think of the consequences. She's not evil, she's just fearless."

"I get the impression she doesn't like me, did I do something wrong?"

"No, she's like that with everyone to begin with. It takes her a while to open up to new people, but she wants you here, because you make us all more powerful and Faye loves power."

"Well, I guess I should get to class." Cassie said after checking her watch. She leaned into Melissa's car and gave her a sympathetic smile, "You really should go home and get some rest."

"I guess so. Oh, are you for or against this binding ceremony that Diana keeps talking about?" Melissa asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Part of me wants the freedom to do what I want with our powers, but I've seen how dangerous they can be and I think it's best we bind them, otherwise we'll end up blowing up this whole town." Cassie said, stopping to watch as Melissa pulled out of the parking lot and head back home. As she turned to walk towards the school she found her path blocked by Faye.

"I've been looking all over for you." Faye smiled, putting her arm around Cassie and leading her away from the school, "I've got something amazing planned for us today and it doesn't involve sitting on our cute little asses staring at a blackboard all day long."

Cassie pulled away from Faye, "What is wrong with you? We don't even know each other and the last time we met you almost killed Sally and before that you tried to cause a hurricane."

Faye grinned slightly, "Well, I can't really take full responsibility for that, because until you showed up I couldn't have made a drop of water fall. That's why we need to go Miller Canyon today."

"What? What's there?"

"It wouldn't be fun if spoiled the surprise. Oh stop being such a baby." Faye wrapped her arms around Cassie, leaning over her shoulder, all but sniffing her neck, "I'm not going to bite, unless you're really good today, then I might nibble."

"Faye, what are you doing?" Cassie said, turning to see Faye licking her neck.

"Sorry, I have issues with personal space." Faye said with a cute grin, "Anyway, let's go. It's a 90 minute ride, so maybe we should get something to eat before we go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Faye grabbed Cassie by the arm, "Let's not argue. You're going to want to see this. I promise. It's about your father."

Cassie's eyes lit up, "What about him?"

"He did something amazing at the Canyon and I want to show you what they did for him."

"That doesn't sound like something you'd do."

"I'm not evil, okay. I like you. I swear." Faye said, crossing her heart with her fingers, "I'm not really good at making friends, but there's something about you that messes with my head."

"I would never guess anything would mess with you."

Faye smiled, took Cassie by the hand and led her back to her car, "I'm not always a bitch. Right now, I'm feeling incredibly relaxed and excited about today."

Instead of resisting Faye even more, Cassie felt herself give in and willingly followed Faye back to her car.

Diana drove up just as Faye was driving away with Cassie. She slammed on the breaks, but Faye kept on going. She looked at her watch, knew she didn't want to be late and reluctantly parked her car and made her way to class.

Adam and Nick met Diana as she entered the school, taking her with them to the storage room. Once inside, Adam closed the door and looked directly at Diana, "We have a problem. Your father is using magic."

"What? That's crazy." Diana said with an annoyed laugh, "They had their powers stripped from them years ago."

"I don't care, Nick saw him using it. It's time to face the facts, we're not the only ones who have powers."

"My dad is not like that." Diana said, walking past her two friends, refusing to look at either of them. With such a small room, she had nowhere to run, so she turned and faced Nick, "Whatever you saw was a mistake."

"No Diana, it wasn't." Nick said bluntly, annoyed that Diana didn't believe him, "It was Sunday night. I was out late, I couldn't sleep and I was wandering down by the beach and I saw your father talking to some old guy. They were having a rather heated discussion and when the man turned to leave, your father motioned towards him with his hands and the man fell to the ground. He tossed and turned and rolled around, as if he was on fire or something. Minutes later he stopped moving. Your father killed him."

"No way. I'm not listening to this." Diana said, shaking her head violently, "Why are you attacking my father like this? I thought we were friends?"

Adam stepped in between his two friends, "Diana, you saw the news the other night. There was a man found dead on the beach. He's not making it up."

"We only have his word for it and he's a drunk. He's just like your father." Diana said before she could stop herself. She closed her eyes and walked up to Adam, "I didn't mean it like that. I love your dad. He's great. I just mean that Nick does drink a lot and he does drugs, so how can we believe anything he says?"

"Why would he lie about this?" Adam asked, shaking his head at Diana, "What does he have to gain by doing it? He saw your father take out the crystal when he was finished. There shouldn't be any crystal's left, but there is."

"That's not possible." Diana said, "We researched all this. We watched them for over a year. They did nothing like that. If there's one thing we've learned, it's that if you have powers it's impossible not to use them."

"Well, maybe they found the crystal recently." Nick said.

"My father is not a killer. I don't care what you saw." Diana yelled. She shook her head at her two friends, "I really didn't need this today either. I have a big test in algebra and now I'm going to fail, so thank you both very much. Now go to hell."

"Diana wait." Adam said, chasing Diana down the halls, "Would you stop please."

"I'm not discussing this here." Diana snapped. After taking a deep breath, she looked right into Adam's eyes, "Do you believe Nick? Do you really think my father is capable of killing someone? Think very hard before you answer that."

"It's not for me to say. I was just telling you what Nick told me." Adam said, his diplomacy skills surprising even himself, "If it's not true, then let's prove your father is innocent, okay? I want to work with you on this."

"Fine, but I have enough going on right now with Cassie and Faye. Did you know Faye took Cassie somewhere just now? Who knows what's she's going to do with her or to her. Now I have to deal with these horrible lies about my father, if you care about me at all, you'll make sure Nick doesn't tell anyone else about this. Okay?"

"There was no one else to tell. We came to you first."

"No, he went to you first and that's what scares me. I think he hoped you'd go to the police didn't he? He never liked my dad. My dad never liked him, so that's why I have a hard time believing this. Anyway, I need to get to class. I'll catch up with you after school."

Adam nodded and walked back toward Nick, "Well, she's never going to accept this. This might've been a mistake. She's going to tell her dad and then he's going to come after us."

"So, we've got more power than he does now. I would love to meet up with Charles and put his smug, superior ass in place. In fact, I might just go have a visit with him."

"You're not going anywhere." Adam said, grabbing Nick by the arm, "Don't be stupid. There's a reason he survived when everyone else died. He's dangerous, with or without powers, so we're not doing anything unless we have Cassie, Fay and Melissa on our side. I mean it."

"Okay, I can wait, but he is going down." Nick said as he shifted off to class.

**End of Chapter 1**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Miller Canyon**.

Faye drove up to the very edge of the large canyon, the front bumper of her car literally hanging over the thousand foot cliff. She smiled at Cassie as she got out of her car, walking right over to the edge so she could look straight down, "OMG, look at this view. It's beautiful. Tell me you don't get a rush looking down like this."

Cassie walked slowly up behind Faye and pulled her back from the cliff. As she did, she stumbled backwards, causing Faye to fall right on top of her. She was inches from Faye's soft pretty lips, her back covered in dirt and with nowhere to move, she could do nothing but look up at her, "You could get off of me now."

"Yes, but this feels so good. You are a very yummy cushion. You saved me. I feel like I owe you something, so here goes." Faye smiled at Cassie and before she could say a word, she leaned down and gave her a very soft, sweet, but incredibly long kiss.

Barely able to breathe, Cassie continued kissing Faye for way longer than she should've, until a large metal boot slammed down beside the two girls, causing them to let out matching screams as they fell off to the side.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but you can't park there." The man said, motioning at Faye's car, "That is highly dangerous and you will be fined if you don't move it this instant."

Faye hopped to her feet and got up in the man's face, "You know something Mr. Forest Ranger guy, I don't like being told what to do, so how about if I show you what happens when you mess with a wit…"

Cassie quickly covered Faye's mouth with her hand, "She's kidding of course. I promise we'll move the car right away. Thank you."

Pushing Cassie's hand from her mouth, Faye stomped her feet as the man walked away, "Why did you do that? We could've had some fun. How else can we learn to control our powers if we don't practice?"

"That's not practice. You just want to be mean to people." Cassie said angrily, while still unable to stop staring at her soft, sexy lips.

"Was I mean to you just a few minutes ago?" Faye asked with a sexy grin.

Remembering back to the amazing kiss she shared with Faye, Cassie turned away, "I don't know what that was, but you shouldn't have done it."

"Oh is that so." Faye said with a sexy whisper, sneaking in behind Cassie and putting her hands around her waist, "You really are so tense. Why don't you loosen up a bit? Look at this place? It's amazing. Nature created this."

Cassie couldn't help but smile and nod as she looked around the scenic canyon, "Yes, it's beautiful, but you didn't bring me up here to show me the view. Please tell me you didn't lie about my dad?"

"No silly, I'm not a liar." Faye said, mildly annoyed at the question. "I'm a lot of things, but I tell it like it is and the truth is your dad has a pretty bad reputation in this town. That doesn't mean he didn't do something good and that's what I want to show you." She held out her hand and smiled at Cassie.

Cassie hesitated for a moment, but she just couldn't resist. She reached out and grabbed Faye's hand and happily followed her down the long pathway.

**Melissa's Home**.

Looking up towards Melissa's bedroom, Diana rang the doorbell and waited for Melissa to poke her head out the window, "Can I come in?"

"I'm really not feeling great right now, can it wait?"

Diana looked up at Melissa, "What if I said I have a cure for you?"

Melissa couldn't help but muster a smile at the good news, "Then I'd say, you should get your ass up here pronto."

"On my way." Diana said, smiling as she pushed the front door open. She made her way through the living room, climbing the long staircase before moving briskly down the hall, pushing open Melissa's bedroom door and stepping inside, "Well, this shouldn't take long. You might want to lie down for this, because it's not going to taste good."

"Nothing tastes good right now, so just tell me what to do."

"It's a pretty basic spell, but with our powers being enhanced, I want to make sure I do this right." Diana said, taking out a bag and setting it on the desk beside her, "Anyway, I need to talk to you about Faye. Has she talked to you about Cassie at all?"

"Oh Diana, don't put me in the middle of you two again. I hate that." Melissa said, falling back on her bed and covering her face with her pillow, "Faye doesn't like it when that happens. She'll never want to give up her powers, but you know that. You're sleeping with her, right?"

"Did she tell you that?" Diana asked, doing her best not to react.

"No, but I have eyes." Melissa smiled, "I know that Adam is just for show, but I never knew why, until I saw you and Faye making out like porn stars in her car a couple weeks ago."

"Oh god, I can't believe that." Diana said, twisting and turning in her shoes, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but I swear it was because we had no idea what was happening. We still don't."

"You sure seemed to know what you were doing in that car. I watched for about 5 minutes, and you barely came up for air once."

"Well, you know, Faye is a very good kisser and it's not that part that's a problem, it's what happens when we're not kissing that we can't seem to figure out." Diana got back to creating her spell, mixing different herbs and assorted goodies in a small bowl as Melissa looked on.

"So what's the deal with Adam then? Why the fake boyfriend? I thought you liked him."

"Oh I do, but let's just say that this helps both of us. He lives his life and I live mine and we're a couple at school and that keeps things all in perspective."

"Are you trying to make me assume Adam's gay?"

"I didn't want to say it, because nobody's supposed to know. Even Faye doesn't know. She just thinks he's doing it because he has a huge crush on me." Diana said calmly, putting the final touches on the potion. She moved over to Melissa and handed her a piece of paper, "Okay, read this and stay focused on the bowl."

"Okay." Melissa nodded. She waited for Diana to begin and quickly joined in, reading the 8 sentence spell and watched in awe as the bowl began to glow. She looked at Diana for a sign and when she smiled and nodded at the bowl, she lifted it up to her mouth, closed her eyes and drank it all down as fast as she could.

Diana waited a few moments, letting Melissa have a chance to put the bowl down and then sat down beside her, "How do you feel? I know it can't work that fast, but please tell me you don't feel worse."

"No, I feel kind of numb right now." Melissa said, doing her best to get rid of the foul after taste in her mouth, "I'm not sure what it feels like, but I think it might be working. I don't feel sore and my stomach feels almost back to normal. If this works, we might have the cure for the common cold or flu. We could market this and make millions."

"I hope you're joking." Diana said, doing her best to smile in spite of her desire to pounce on Melissa's comment.

"Yes, I'm not stupid. " Melissa said with a frown, "But, it would be nice to get something from these powers. I'm not talking millions, but maybe enough to get us through college. Is that asking too much?"

"You have to know that we can't profit from magic. It's the first rule." Diana said, hating that she always had to be the voice of reason, "There was one more thing I needed to ask you about, do you know someone named Violet Svensson?"

Melissa's eyes lit up, but she quickly looked away from Diana, "Where did you hear that name?"

"I was hoping you would just say yes. I'm guessing by your reaction that you know she's a witch?"

"I can explain." Melissa said quickly, "Ever since we learned about our powers, I've been trying to find out more information about witchcraft in general. You know I wasn't a believer to begin with, so I started looking things up online and after a lot of dead ends, I came across this website that had a lot of very different information, things I'd never seen before, but they looked very real."

"Why didn't you come to me about this?"

"I didn't know if it was real at the time. I knew you wouldn't approve, but sometimes you have to look for things in the strangest places in order to find the truth." Melissa smiled, got up and walked over to her computer desk. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a folder and brought it back over and handed it to Diana, "This is just some of what I've gotten from Violet."

Diana grabbed the folder, opened it up and instantly began smiling as she starting reading it all. After a few minutes, she closed the folder and looked at Melissa, "We need to verify this now. This could change everything. Why the hell didn't you tell me this right away?"

Melissa stepped backwards, staring at Diana like she'd lost her mind, "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't read very closely did you?" Diana asked, sounding more like an accusation than a question, "This is about my father. It's about their secret circle and how my father destroyed it."

"What?" Melissa said, stunned by what she was hearing, "I read it all and it never said anything like that." She grabbed the folder and flipped through it again and gave Diana another puzzled look, "There's no mention of your father in this."

"Are you blind? It's right here." Diana said, grabbing the final page and pointing to her father's name in numerous sentences. "How come you can't see this?"

"Okay, either you are joking around or you're losing your mind, because that's not what it says." Melissa picked up the piece of paper and read it back to Diana, who sat in awe at what Melissa was saying.

"Something is going on here. How can we both see something different?" Diana asked, getting to her feet and looking at the folder yet another time. "Okay, you read stuff that had to do with your family and I saw things about my dad, so we need to let the others read this, we might find more than we ever knew. "

"How is that even possible?"

Diana shrugged, "You need to let me talk to this Violet person. Tell me about her."

"She's our parent's age, maybe slightly younger early 30's maybe, short dark hair, with quite a few tattoos. One on her shoulder, her wrist, her lower back and I believe her ankle." Melissa smiled as Diana gave her a confused look, "What can I say, I was staring so she showed them to me."

"There's a very good chance she knew our parents and maybe she had something to do with their circle. Did you ask her about that?"

"No, because I hadn't read the file then. She gave that to me when she left. I just asked her some general questions and she does seem to know what she's talking about. She even did a couple spells for me, so I know she's a real witch."

Shaking her head at the thought, Diana began pacing around the room, "That's not supposed to be possible. We need to get everyone together again. Do you have any idea where Faye might've taken Cassie?"

"No, I have no idea." Melissa shrugged, "She just kept talking about getting Cassie on her side."

"Okay, well I need to talk to my dad, but could you text everyone and have them meet us in the usual spot tonight at 8?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to tell your dad you know about him? You've known about the rumors for as long as we have, so why are you believing them now?"

"I don't." Diana snapped. She quickly put on her smile as she continued, "I refuse to, but he still has a lot of things to answer for."

"I don't like it. Your father can be a very scary person. I don't think you should confront him about any of this."

"Melissa, my dad would never hurt me, so could you please just make sure everyone is there at 8." Diana said firmly. She picked up her stuff, put it back in her bag and walked towards the door. She stopped and smiled at Melissa, "I do hope you're feeling better."

**Miller Canyon**.

Faye led Cassie through a maze of rock, sand and countless maze-like designs, before finally coming across a large golden statue at the end of a closed off mine. She smiled as she motioned for Cassie to have a look, "Here it is."

Cassie walked up to the statue, smiled widely at the sight of her father standing proudly in front of the old mine, "How could I not know about this? Why didn't my mom tell me?"

"I don't know, but he didn't use magic either, at least according to the legend." Faye said, turning to face Cassie, "It's been said that 29 miners were trapped for days in this old mine and the exit had been rendered useless because that's where it collapsed. Anyway, from what I've heard, there was some type of magical force involved, something preventing your dad and a few others from using magic to help anyone. With time running out, your father searched and searched for another way in and he found it and he spent hours trying to dig the men out and eventually he succeeded."

"How do you know all this?"

"It's common knowledge around here." Faye said with a shrug, "Your father became a huge hero for a while and there were a lot of articles written about that and I even asked my mom about it and she said basically the same thing as the papers did. Unfortunately, your dad's popularity didn't last."

"Oh I know all about his life being turned upside down because of something he did that backfired and killed a lot of people." Cassie said. She walked over and put her hand on the large statue, smiling at a rare good memory from her father's life, "I'm glad you showed me this. I would never have known. I really appreciate it."

"No need to thank me." Faye said, almost blushing at Cassie's enthusiastic compliment, "I just wanted to do something nice for you. I think you deserve to see this. Nobody is all bad or all good, so I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"You are very hard to read." Cassie said, smiling as she looked into Faye's dark penetrating eyes, "Just when I think you're not very nice, you do something like this."

"Well, I told you, I like you." Faye said, looking down at the pretty blonde, "When I like someone I can be a different person. I don't want you to get the idea I could ever be as perfect as Diana, but you might be surprised at how I am to have as a friend."

"A friend? Is that you want, because you did kiss me and I haven't had any friends do that before."

"I didn't want to scare you away either." Faye smiled, walking over to Cassie and putting her arm over her shoulder, "Maybe I should ask if I have a chance or if you're even interested in me at all?"

"You sure don't beat around the bush do you?" Cassie asked with a soft smile, "I do feel a connection with you, but I'm not sure I can handle your need for power."

"You can't let a few small incidents cloud your judgment." Faye said with a cute smile, "Yes, I make mistakes, but I swear that I have never wanted to hurt anyone with magic. I just want to have fun."

"But you have hurt people. What you did with Sally was on purpose." Cassie said, sounding a lot angrier than she intended. After seeing Faye's smile fade away, she put a half smile back on her face, "I'm not saying you meant to push her right off the dock, but you did mean to cause her some pain. That scares me. I don't have some big fascination for bad girls. I do like the Faye I saw today. I think she's still got an edge to her, but deep down you showed me you have a heart and can be nice and I find that very sexy."

"Really? You like nice?" Faye asked, again taking exception to Cassie's choice of words, "Then maybe Diana is more your type, because I hate that word."

"Why is that?"

"I guess it's because my mom's the principle and even when I'm not in school I'm being judged by her and everyone else. I've always been expected to be like Diana. She's so damn perfect it's nauseating, but my mom mentions her all the time. 'Why can't you be more like Diana' she says. I just got to the point where I just couldn't take it anymore and I needed to let loose and stop trying to be someone I'm not."

"I don't think Diana is perfect. Nobody's perfect. Just because she's nice doesn't mean she has no faults."

"Good luck trying to find one." Faye laughed.

"So, you don't get along with Diana?"

"I wouldn't say that, but it is hard to live up to her expectations to. Diana can be fun, she just doesn't show it much. She's changed a lot since we found about the magic. I guess we all have, but she takes so seriously. She used to be so different. We used to get into trouble a lot together. I loved those times."

"That's strange, because I can't picture Diana doing anything bad."

"Oh I know." Faye said with a smile, "That's why it was so fun and that's why I miss her so much. I know what she can be like, but now she's obsessed with rules and doing the right thing and if she wasn't so damn pretty, I'd be over her by now."

Cassie paused for a few seconds, making sure she heard Faye right, but once she saw her cursing under her breath; she knew she had, "Wait a minute, does that mean you and Diana were together?"

"You know, I think it's time we left." Faye said, turning and walking quickly away from Cassie. She continued to stay a couple yards ahead of her, ignoring Cassie's constant pleas for her to slow down.

**End of Chapter 2**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Diana Meade's Home**.

Diana walked inside her fancy house, put her jacket on the rack and began calling out for her dad. After a few minutes he came out of the den to meet her, "I need some answers from you. People are talking about you using magic, is that true?"

Her father barely blinked at her question as he continued staring at his computer, "Diana, you know how people are in this town, they love to gossip and magic is always going to be on their minds. It's just something we have to deal with."

"I'm not talking about gossip. I'm talking about you using magic now. Do you still have powers?"

Still doing his best to smile, Charles continued to flip through some files on his desk, "I don't know what's got into you, but I think you know that we had our powers stripped from us years ago."

"Stop playing games." Diana yelled, becoming increasingly frustrated by her dad's evasion tactics, "Did you kill a man on Sunday night?"

Her father got to his feet in a flash, his smile replaced by an angry scowl, "This is where I draw the line young lady. There are some things I don't have to answer for. Whoever is filling your head with these lies is the problem here." He sat back down and pulled up his trusty game of solitaire and began to play. He turned and smiled at Diana, "Now, what do you want for supper tonight?"

"Dad, this is serious. Did you kill someone?"

"I am your father and you need to trust me. Anything that I've done has been to protect you. That's all I'm going to say about this. You need to let this go, because you don't know what you're dealing with."

"Then tell me." Diana pleased, "I'm old enough to know what's going on. I don't like people talking about you like that. If you don't give me something, how can I stop them?"

"Just ignore them. Everything will come out when the time is right." He said calmly, smiling as he walked past his daughter, "Now, please get ready for supper."

"Wait, one more question, do you know someone named Violet Svensson?"

Charles stopped moving and turned to face his daughter, "Where did you hear that name?"

"So you do know her?" Diana asked in the form of an accusation, "Tell me about her."

"You are digging into things that you shouldn't be." Her father said, doing his best to hold in his anger, "I told you that this world of magic is not all fun and games. There are people who want to eliminate all magic and are willing to do whatever it takes to make it happen, including hurting innocent people like you and your friends. You're just pawns in this game to them. Whatever she's telling you, don't believe it. She's got an agenda and it's not to help you."

"So you never hurt anyone with magic?"

"I've made many mistakes when it comes to magic, but I've also learned so much over the years and I won't make the same mistakes again. I'm beginning to think that you should have your powers stripped as well, before you or one of your friends does something they're going to regret."

"This isn't about me. I'm asking about you and your life. If you didn't kill anyone, just tell me. How hard is that? You deny it. You laugh at such an accusation. You don't tell me to stop asking, that sure isn't putting my mind at ease."

"I don't have time for this. I am not a murderer. That's all you need to know." He yelled. Something he rarely did around his daughter, but seeing the look of fear and confusion on her face brought him back to reality in a hurry. He took a deep breath and managed a slight smile, "You need to know that I will do anything to protect you. You have no idea the kinds of things you're going to deal with once the world knows of your powers. The more I think of it, the more I can't stand the thought of losing you. I thought that magic might be good for you. You're a good person, I know you'd do good things with it, but the danger just isn't worth it."

"Maybe you should tell me more about all this so I know what the hell is going on."

"Enough Diana." Charles said emphatically. He turned back to his computer, "Supper will be ready at 6, so don't be late."

Knowing not to push things when her father got angry, she turned and walked back to her room, not sure what to believe anymore.

**Cassie's Home**.

Faye pulled up outside of Cassie's house and sat staring forward as she waited for Cassie to get out. She looked over a few times when she saw no movement and finally had to turn and face her unhappy passenger, "This is where you live isn't it?"

"Yes, but I'm not getting out until you tell me what's going on with you and Diana."

"Well little miss busy body, it's none of your business."

"So we're back to the bitchy Faye again?" Cassie said with an annoyed laugh, "I knew it was an all an act."

"You are so annoying." Faye said, smiling at Cassie calling her out, "Why does it matter to you what goes on between me and Diana?"

"I just think that if you're kissing me while in a relationship with someone else, that's a problem for me."

"Okay, if it's that important to you, I'll tell you what you want to know." Faye said, turning to face Cassie head on, "I've known Diana since we were little. We've been friends since then, but we've always butted heads about pretty much everything. It's funny how different we are, but we still got along. We never let those things get in the way of our friendship."

"That sounds good, I guess, but are you a couple now?"

"It's not that simple." Faye sighed, "We've always had a connection, something that went beyond friendship and a few years ago we kind of started to fool around and the energy we created was magical." She couldn't help notice a smile come over Cassie's face, "Don't laugh, it's true. I'd kissed a few boys before and even kissed Melissa before that, but when I was with Diana, it was so intense. All I know is it was amazing when we were together."

"Sounds pretty amazing to me."

"Oh it was, but ever since we've discovered everything about the secret circle and our powers, Diana and I have had so many problems. We clash about everything. She's ultra conservative and I'm just a wild child who wants to try everything. I want to experience the full force of my powers, I don't want to be 1/6th of what I could be. So we've been fighting a lot lately and it's just got to the point where if we're not having sex, we don't want to be around each other."

"I'm sorry about that." Cassie said.

"No, it's fine. I think we just need a break from each other. That's exactly what I told her this morning. I just got so mad at her telling me what to do that I didn't want to be around her."

"So you did break up then?"

Faye nodded, "As far as I'm concerned we did. I don't think Diana would disagree."

"What about today? What was the real reason for being nice to me? Are you just trying to get me on your side?"

"I should be offended by that, but I can understand why you'd think that. I admit that is in the back of my mind, but the truth is I do like you. I think you and I could do amazing things together, but I'm not sure you're ready for that. You're a lot more like Diana really, afraid to really live life to its fullest."

"That's not fair. You don't know enough about me to say that." Cassie said, offended more by the thought Faye could be right than anything, "I can be daring. I don't know enough about magic to say so, but I admit I'm very curious about it."

"Then let me show you everything you could do with it." Faye said excitedly, leaning over and smiling widely at Cassie, "It's such a rush to make something happen just because you can. Making water boil is really lame, but messing with people is so much more fun."

"I kind of figured you'd say that."

"Well, Diana is going to keep asking you to help her with the binding spell, so I don't think we have much time to do this. How about you and I take a trip tonight? It's Friday so we don't have to be home early and we can drive somewhere and just mess with nature for a while? Just the two of us."

"It sounds like fun, but what if we can't stop a spell?"

"Oh stop thinking like that. If you worry about everything that could go wrong, you'd never leave your house. Life is a risk, and life with magic is an even bigger risk, but that's why it's so fun. The bigger the risk, the bigger the payoff."

"Okay, I'll go, but I don't want to hurt anyone or anything."

"Could you stop being such a downer please? We're not going to hunt people down and kill them. What is wrong with you?" Faye said with a silly grin. She leaned over, put her hands on Cassie's shoulders and smiled, "Relax, I just want to have fun, that's all. So, I'll pick you up around 7? It'll take about an hour to get far enough away from this stupid town and have some real fun."

"Fine, I'll be ready."

"That's my girl." Faye said with a big smile, "I can't wait."

"I'm pretty excited to, so okay, I will go eat and I will see you later."

"Perfect. I'll be back in a few hours."

Cassie waved as Faye drove off and walked up to her front door, unlocked it and stepped inside. She had barely got her shoes off when her cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her purse and walked toward the kitchen, "Hello?"

"Hi Cassie, it's Diana, are you busy?"

"Not really, just looking for something to eat, why?"

"If you haven't eaten, how about I come over there and take you to dinner?"

"I don't know, I have to be back by 7, so that's not a lot of time."

"Oh that's lots of time. We'll just get takeout. You pick the place and I'll see you in a few minutes."

"I'm not sure that's going to work. Hello? Diana? Diana?" Cassie let out a groan as she heard the dial tone click in. She closed the fridge door, walked over to the living room and hopped on the sofa and waited for Diana to show up.

**Melissa Glaser's Home**.

Faye walked up the familiar walkway, pushed the doorbell and waited for Melissa to answer. Sure enough, the door opened seconds later and she happily stepped inside. She turned expecting to see Melissa, but let out a scream when Nick jumped out from behind the closet.

"You look so cute when you're scared." Nick said with a cocky smile.

"That's not funny." Faye yelled, smacking Nick on the shoulder, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"It's not a personal call if that's what you mean. I want to clear that up first. I know Melissa probably told you about us sleeping together, but it was just for fun, but I'm still single so there's no reason for us not to hook up."

"Just when I think you can't be more of a pig, you raise the bar." Faye said with an annoyed smirk, "Let me just clarify things for you. Under no circumstances will we ever get together, so save yourself the embarrassment and stop asking. Now, where is Melissa?"

"She's upstairs crying I think."

Faye grabbed Nick by the neck and glared at him, "If you did anything to hurt her you are going to be sorry and you know I mean it."

Nick pushed Faye's hand away from his neck and opened the front door, "She's not crying about anything I did you psycho, she's upset about something she read online. Don't forget, you're not the only one who knows magic."

"Just get out." Faye said, slamming the door behind him and rushing up to Melissa's room. She knocked on the door a few times, "It's me. Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Happily, Faye stepped inside and rushed right over to Melissa who was still wiping away the tears, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing to me, but I got another email from Violet." Melissa said, handing Faye a copy of the email, "She says that Diana's dad killed our parents. That he's responsible for the 'accident' that wasn't really an accident. "

"I know Mr. Meade can be kind of creepy, but I can't believe he would kill anyone. They were all his friends. Why would he do it?"

"I don't know, but she said that truth is going to come out sooner rather than later and that we should all get prepared for it." Melissa said. She paused for a moment, wiped her tears again and then looked right at Faye, "There's something else that Violet said that I refuse to believe and you're not going to like it either."

"Just tell me then."

"She says your mother was working with Mr. Meade."

"No. That's not true. She's lying." Faye said, pacing back and forth around the small bedroom, "Who is this person anyway? I want to meet her. She can't spout off lies about our families and think we'll just blindly believe her. How is she connected to any of this?"

"I don't know."

"Where's this email from anyway?" Faye asked, "Does she use her real address or one of the million online email sites?"

"I think it's her own. She said she was going to come here and expose everyone, but she didn't say when, so I don't think she's hiding."

"Well, Adam is pretty good with computers, so maybe he can figure out where it came from."

"I can forward it to him then." Melissa said. After a few clicks with her mouse the message was sent and she turned back to Faye, "So, how was your little road trip with Cassie?"

"It was pretty good." Faye said with a very big smile, "I think I made some very good progress with her. I think she'll be on my side by the end of the night."

"Why? She didn't seem all that thrilled with you after what you did to Sally."

"Well, that was an accident and she knows it. More importantly, I think she's into me. She's not very subtle about it, although I bet she thinks she is. We even kissed."

"You what?" Melissa asked, unable to hide her shock or surprise at the situation.

"I kissed her, but she sure didn't stop me. I think there's a bad girl waiting to get out of her and I'm just the girl to do it."

"You just want to get her to say no to the binding ceremony, right?"

"That's part of it, but I really like her. There's sparks in the air when we're together. I can't lie, I think she might be perfect for me."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Melissa said with a surprised and highly annoyed laugh.

"No, I'm not." Faye said, not sure what Melissa was getting at, "I was all about to seduce her at the canyon, but she asked about Diana and me and that killed the mood. But, tonight there won't be any interruptions and I'm confident she will be all over me before it's over."

"Isn't that great." Melissa snapped, turning away from Faye in a flash.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Faye questioned, while moving slowly towards her best friend.

"Nothing. Go have sex with the new girl." Melissa snapped and quickly turned away from Faye.

"Okay, why are you so hostile all of a sudden? Don't you like her?"

"No stupid, that's not it at all."

"Stupid?" Faye repeated, more than a little puzzled by Melissa's attitude, "Now I know you're angry, because you never talk to me like that. What's going on here? Why are you upset that I'm going to be with Cassie tonight?"

Melissa turne away from Faye, "It doesn't matter what I think. You'll do what you want to do. You always do. I'll happily go along with it, because that's what I do."

"Well, you're making me sound pretty bad and it doesn't make you sound all that great either. So, everything was fine until I started talking about Cassie being the one…omg, you're not jealous are you?"

"No. I don't even know the word for it." Melissa groaned, quickly wishing she hadn't said a thing, "Although I can think of few that might fit, but I'm not going to use them."

"You need to tell me what's going on in your head right now. I've never seen you act this way." Faye paused for a moment before her eyes lit up, "Actually, I have seen you like this. When I first hooked up with Diana, you acted almost the exact same way. I guess we need to talk about this."

"No. I'm not saying a thing. It's embarrassing enough as it is. I'm sure not going to make it worse."

"But, we're such good friends. You're my best friend. You're my only friend." Faye said with a big smile. She happily put her arms around Melissa, "I cherish you more than you even know. Do you even know how important you are to me? They say that boyfriends/girlfriends come and go, but friends last forever. That is how I feel about us. We are forever."

"I love having you as a friend, but I can't help how I feel about you either. I didn't plan on feeling this way, but it really hurts that you don't feel the same way."

"Melissa, who says I don't?" Faye asked, pulling Melissa's hands away from her face, "You are beautiful, sexy, funny, smart and you put up with me and that counts for so much, but I honestly believe we are meant to be friends. If you think that being in a relationship won't change that, you're wrong, it does. Look at me and Diana, we were friends before, but things have gone downhill since we got together. It's not all fun and games."

"I'd like to be the one that made that choice, not you. I don't get a say in this. That's what I hate. I'm always the follower. I do whatever everyone else says, mostly you and just once I wish you'd tell me to kiss you."

"We have kissed before." Faye laughed, "More than a few times, but I'm sorry but it didn't feel right. Not because I don't like kissing you, but because I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Again, always what you want." Melissa growled, pacing swiftly around her room.

"Ugh, this is not about me, it's about us." Faye said, grabbing Melissa by the arm so she'd stop moving around. "Maybe for once I'm trying not to be selfish. It would be so easy to let go and have wild sex with you and I know it sounds odd coming from me, but I think having a good friend is more important than sex."

"Yep, you would pick now to decide that." Melissa said, a slight smile coming over her still sad face.

"I do love you, but as a friend." Faye said softly, "I know that probably hurts to hear, but I hope you can get past this so we can stay friends without any weird baggage holding us back."

"What do Diana and Cassie have that I don't?"

"Oh god Melissa, it's not something you can explain. Besides in 5 years I won't be dating either of them, but you will still be my best friend. Now, you have to decide if that's as important to you as it is to me. You have to ask yourself how many relationships last from high school to forever? Friends do though, so I hope you think about this and remember that's what I want for us."

"What about Diana? You two were together for years. Is that over now?"

"I think so. It was inevitable and all this magic stuff has just driven this huge wedge between us and I'm not sure we'll ever get past it. I don't even want to talk to her right now. We just fight so much. We had some good times, but people move on. That's how things are."

"Okay, I sure can't tell you what to do, but I got used to you with Diana, even though you never told me you were together. I was happy for you. I know Diana is a good person and I know she loved you, so that's all I needed to know."

"Well, nothing has really happened with me and Cassie either. I'm not marrying her for goodness sakes. Who knows, maybe after tonight I'll do something stupid and she won't want to be around be anymore, that sure is possible."

"No, I don't want that. I want you to be happy, so if she can do that, then I'll find a way to deal with it. What are you doing with her tonight?"

"I thought I'd take her out to Mirage Flats, somewhere wide open so I'd be less likely to blow something up."

"That's a good idea." Melissa smiled.

Faye smiled, lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Melissa, "Thank you for listening. You are the best friend anyone could ask for and I promise not to take you for granted anymore. I mean that."

"You don't have to say that. I'm fine with how things are with us." Melissa said with a smile, trying not to enjoy the hug more than she should.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**.

**Cassie Blake's Home**.

Diana pulled up outside of Cassie's house, honked the horn. She turned and smiled as Cassie opened the door and made her way towards her. She reached over and pushed the passenger door open, "Hi."

Cassie smiled as she slid into the passenger seat, "Hi. I wanted to ask on the phone, but why did you need to talk to me so badly?"

"Well, I wanted to discuss the binding ceremony with you and some other things."

"Like what?"

"For starters, I just wanted to give you some information about the circle itself and your part in it." Diana said, "Before we knew who you were, we, meaning Faye and I, had a plan in place as to how to deal with you. We expected someone different to show up and the truth is, you've changed all our plans."

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Well, you know from talking to Adam's dad that he was supposed to be with your mother. There's a belief that because that didn't happen, fate is what ended up killing our parents. With this new circle, there is a new prophecy, for lack of a better word, that suggests you and I are meant to be together, but Faye and I didn't like that, because we thought it would interfere with our friendship and we didn't want anything messing it up. So we changed things and created a new prophecy and it said you and Adam were meant to be together."

"What?" Cassie asked with a hint of a confused smile, "You believe in all that fate stuff? Why would you mess with fate again if you thought it killed everyone before?"

Diana smiled and shrugged, "You know how it is when you're dealing with the unknown, it can make you do crazy things. I had no idea I'd feel this way about you when we did this, so we thought it was best to change it. We were positive that we could prevent the same thing happening by changing the prophecy."

"Is that even possible?"

"No, the actual prophecy remains the same, but we needed everyone to think it was for you and Adam so we could live together in peace." Diana explained, "Anyway, the thing is, ever since you came to town we've been rethinking things. Maybe me more than Faye, but when I'm around you I feel this powerful energy and I'm starting to believe that maybe we are meant to be together. I feel a huge attraction to you and I think you feel the same about me, am I wrong?"

"I find all this magical talk to be very overwhelming." Cassie said, deftly avoiding the question, "I can't even control my magic yet, so I don't know what to think about anything. As for us, I don't know that I believe in two people being destined to be together. It sounds like an arranged marriage and I find those to be despicable."

"Oh Cassie, you can't compare the two." Diana said, laughing off Cassie's comment, "Tell me, didn't you feel something when we first met? I don't mean just an attraction, I mean an energy. Something you can't see but you know it's there. I felt it and I'm feeling it now. I'm positive we could make some amazing magic together if we wanted." Diana took a step towards Cassie, smiling as she gave her a look she wouldn't soon forget.

Feeling like the walls were closing in, Cassie backed away from Diana, "Before we get too far ahead, I have a few questions first. Does Adam know about the fake prophecy you created?"

"No, but that will have to change, because I want to be the one teaching how to use magic."

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" Cassie asked, struggling to figure out Diana's new attitude.

"That's a long story Cassie, but I guess it's time to come clean, we aren't really together. We did it to help each other out. He's not into me like that and I'm afraid he's not into you like that either."

"He sure seemed to be."

"I know, he's good at what he does." Diana said with a knowing smile, "But, that doesn't change things. You're not his type and I'm not his type. So, like I said, it works out for both of us."

Cassie's eyes lit up when she finally caught onto what Diana was saying, "Oh, I see. That's surprising, but okay. I should tell you that I know about you and Faye."

"Really?" Diana said, raising her eyebrow slightly, "I'm a bit surprised she told you, but then again, she knows what she's doing. I didn't want to ask about your little road trip, but since you brought it up, how did things go with you and Faye?"

"Surprisingly well I guess. She's not all bad."

"No, of course not. You do realize she's using you though, right?"

"I know she wants me on her side, but I'm not that easy to manipulate. Aren't you doing the same thing right now?"

Diana grinned slightly, "Maybe a little, but only because I truly believe it's the right thing to do. I would never tell you what to do though. I think what happened with Sally is all the proof you should need."

"All Faye wants to do is have a little fun before you do the binding spell. I'm not sure I can blame her for that. I've never had the chance to do any magic and now I'm learning that once we do this binding thing I'll never have full power again. I'm not saying that's bad, but can't we hold off for a week or two?"

"No." Diana said firmly, "Do not let Faye seduce you into forgetting what happened with Sally. That's the reality of our powers. How she survived that fall I don't know, but it could've killed her and I will not be part of that and I thought you felt the same way?"

"I do. All I'm saying is I understand where Faye's coming from." Cassie said. She hesitated for a moment, pondering if she should say anything else, but she just couldn't hold it in any longer, "Actually, I'm going to be doing some magic with her tonight, but it will be our last time and she said we'd be out in the middle of nowhere, so we won't hurt anything."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Diana said matter a factly, "I've called a meeting for the 6 of us to discuss some new information I found about another witch that's been feeding us lies about our parents. I think it's important that we all read this letter that she gave Melissa. Both Melissa and I read different things from the same piece of paper and I'm guessing the rest of you will do the same. We need to find out who she is and why she's trying to turn us against our families."

"Can't that wait? I was looking forward to tonight."

"She really has you hooked doesn't she?" Diana said with a sexy smile.

Cassie did her best not to react, but couldn't help be blush just a little, "I'm not hooked on her, I'm just curious about the magic. Can't we meet tomorrow?"

"No, this is more important. It shouldn't take long and if you still want to go play with Faye when we're finished, then by all means go ahead. The binding ceremony will happen Sunday night at 6 PM, so don't blow anything up or kill anyone before then, okay?"

"What about out going out for dinner?"

"Don't worry." Diana said with a smile, "I'll stop by a restaurant and get some takeout for everyone."

**Dawn Chamberlain's Home**.

Dawn flipped through her notes, looking for something that might help her find another crystal, but much like the other 100 times she'd searched, she came up empty. She got to her feet, cursing both Charles and Henry for interfering with her plan. The doorbell ringing caused her to take a few deep breaths and put on her best smile as she walked towards the front door. Opening it did nothing to change her mood as she shook her head at Charles standing in front of her, "I told you not to come here. We don't need to be seen together."

"It's important. It's about Violet." Charles said, "She's contacted the kids, so either she's recovered or someone else has taken over where she left off."

"You said you wiped her memory. How could she know anything now?" Dawn questioned, "It's been over 16 years since she was here seeking revenge."

"I don't know the whole story, I just know that Diana brought up her name up today and that's not good. If Violet starts filling our kids heads with her lies we are going to have a lot of explaining to do and we both know we can't deny everything she knows."

"It's just one thing after another." Dawn said with an exasperated sigh, "First you use up the crystal with your frivolous magic and then Henry comes to town making more threats and now Violet. It just keeps getting worse."

"We need to find her and silence her again."

"Do you really think we have enough power to do that now, because I don't." Dawn snapped, walking back inside her home. "Did you look into that report I told you about? The one in Spokane about the fires starting in strange places? That sounds like a textbook case of magic 101. Someone, somewhere has discovered magic and we need to find out who."

"I called a few friends and they didn't have a whole lot of information on it. I think you're reaching trying to connect it to magic. It's probably nothing."

"Really? We have Violet apparently alive and well again and we had Henry breathing down our necks, but you don't think there could possibly be another source of magic in the world? Wake up Charles, we can't leave anything to chance if we want to be able to get our full powers back. Now, either you get your ass to Spokane or I'll find someone I can count on."

Gritting his teeth as Dawn continued her insults, Charles couldn't take it any longer, "Do not treat me like some lap dog. We are in this together."

"Yes, but I can't go anywhere because I'm needed at work every day. What if this is Violet learning magic again? If she's just beginning to get her powers back then we have a chance to stop her. We may not get another chance."

"Fine, but I don't think it's her." Charles said, "Last I heard she was still in Buffalo, so it might be someone else. We know there are other families out there who were connected to the secret circle hundreds of years ago, but only a few ever discovered their powers, but we always knew it was possible that we'd be dealing with another family who wants the crystals as much as we do. It's what caused the tribunal to ban all magic."

"Well, thankfully the tribunal no longer exists. Just fly there, see what you can find out and if it is a new threat, you know what to do. We can't afford to get into a competition for the crystals. We know they don't last forever."

"It's funny how you don't mind my methods when they suit your purposes, but any other time you're all over me for how I do things."

"That's because you're careless. Sometimes I wonder if Faye has your genes running through her veins, because she has the same reckless nature and it's not good."

"She's just like you were when you were young. We all were like that at one point, you just learned to control it better than I have. Anyway, you better hope it's not some kid practicing magic, because that's a line I still won't cross."

"Then wipe their memory." Dawn snapped.

"I'd need the crystal for that, are you ready to give it to me?" Charles asked with a smile.

"Just call me when you find out something. We'll decide what to do when the time comes."

Charles snarled at Dawn, but chose to hold his tongue this time as he turned and walked back out of the house.

** Abandoned house/meeting place**.

Diana led Cassie through the unpleasant terrain that helped protect their hideout from unwanted attention, happily taking her by the hand as they climbed up the final step, "Almost there. You have to step onto the two-by-four and then jump over the missing step."

"You might want to think of fixing it up a bit." Cassie said after stumbling over the last step, "Not like anyone's going to come out here."

"I suggested that, but Adam and Nick are convinced it would be the end of us." Diana said with a laugh. She pulled Cassie over the last hurdle and walked with her into the main room where all her friends were waiting.

Cassie made eye contact with Faye as she sat down across from her, "I got hijacked by Diana, that's why I couldn't make it."

"It's okay." Faye said with a sexy whisper, "She gets like that a lot, you'll see."

Diana got up in front of the group, waited for all the chatter to die down and then began, "Okay, I asked you all here because I found something out while visiting Melissa today that I think we all need to see and then discuss." She then motioned to Adam who stepped forward.

"Okay, I did some digging into this person's email address and with a little help from a friend of my dad's, I was able to trace it back to Buffalo, NY. The name this person gave Melissa was Violet Svensson, but that's not the name on the account. You aren't going to believe who's name was on the account."

"Then perhaps you should tell us." Faye said, always wanting to speed things up.

"I was trying to build up some suspense, but okay, the name is none other than Karen Chamberlain, Faye's aunt."

"What? That can't be true." Faye said, more than a little stunned, "She stopped talking to us when my dad died. Some say she went crazy, but I doubt she'd be doing all this.

"Well that's who it is." Adam explained, holding out the file for anyone to look at, "Now we need to decide what we're going to do about it? Why is she sending us all this information about our parents? Why now?"

Diana stepped forward and pulled out a piece of paper from her purse, "Now for the other reason I wanted this meeting. I want everyone to read this, because both Melissa and I read completely different from it. Read it and then I'll ask you what you saw."

Cassie, Nick and Adam walked up to Diana and began reading the message. One by one their faces began to twist and contort, much to the amusement of Faye, "Ooohh, do tell everyone. What juicy secrets did you all read?"

"It says that my father got into a fight with Diana's dad and that's why the spell failed and caused the fire that killed so many of them." Adam paused for a moment, pulling a piece of paper from his wallet, "But this is what really troubles me. I found it after I found out Karen's real name. This is a picture that was in the Lancaster Gazette. It's Karen winning some 4th of July cooking contest, but look what it says on her stand."

Everyone moved in to get a closer look a the picture, everyone except Nick, who stood still as his friends milled around the center of the room. After they'd all had a good look at the picture, they turned and stared at him. He shook his head and smiled, "Don't look at me like that. I had no idea who she was when I met her."

"You've met her?" Diana asked angrily.

"It was an accident." Nick said, pleading his innocence, "I was getting gas and so was she and I said something funny, she laughed and we ended up talking for a few minutes."

"That's hardly the whole story." Diane said, pointing to the picture again, "Her nightstand has a big 'thank you Nick' sticker on it, so what aren't you telling us?"

"It's nothing really. I mean, she's a little old for me, but she seemed interested in me and I kind of liked her so I didn't think it would be a big deal. You have to remember, I didn't know who she was. It was just an older woman who liked me, so what should I do, say no?"

"Yes Nick, you say no." Diana yelled.

"Look, we barely even discussed magic."

"What? Barely discussed? Just what did you tell her about us?"

"Would you all chill out." Nick said, feeling the heat as all of his friends glared back at him, "She brought it up, not me. I basically went along for the ride. She did most of the talking. She was telling me that she was really into the occult and witches and all that black magic stuff. I didn't really listen to her, I just thought she was into me so maybe I'd get lucky."

"Oh god. You are so stupid." Melissa laughed, "She was using you."

"No. She liked me." Nick replied, pointing at the picture as evidence, "Look, she cares about me."

"Really? Did you get lucky with her?" Faye asked bluntly.

"Not yet, but I know it's going to happen eventually." Nick said, trying his best to sound confident.

"Not if I kill you first." Diana growled.

"Okay, let's slow down here for a minute." Adam said, doing his best to keep the peace, "Nick, what did she ask you about specifically?"

"Just your basic stuff I guess. Getting to know each other questions."

"No, I mean about magic."

"Oh, well she wondered if I had interest in it." Nick said, "I didn't really answer. I just let her do most of the talking. She said she knew someone who was pretty good at magic once but they died."

"Yes, that was my dad she was talking about." Faye said softly, "I think my mom mentioned her a long time ago. That she took it really bad and had some kind of breakdown or something, because for all these years she hasn't mentioned her at all."

"So what happened to change that?" Cassie asked.

Faye shrugged, "I don't know, but what did you read on the message Nick?"

"It said that my parents were innocent victims of Dawn and Charles's evil need for power." Nick replied.

"My mother is not evil you jerk." Faye yelled, even going so far as taking a swing at Nick.

Backing away from Faye's wailing arms, Nick laughed, "I'm just telling you what I read."

"Cassie, what about you?" Diana asked, doing her best to move things along.

"I don't believe what I read. Someone is making this up." Cassie said, tossing the piece of paper to the floor. After getting dirty looks from everyone, she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "Fine. It said that my mother knew that she was messing with fate, but refused to back off, even knowing what the consequences could be. I don't believe it. If she knew about this she would've done something to stop it. If she was responsible, why didn't she die with everyone else? These are lies."

Diana rushed over and put her arms around Cassie, "It's okay. We don't know that any of this is true. Let's remember that."

Faye walked over and pulled Cassie away from Diana, "Don't believe any of this. I don't. About the only thing I believe is that Diana's father is evil."

Diana shook her head in disbelief, "That's really nice Faye."

"Let's stop fighting." Melissa said, "What are we going to do now?"

"We need to talk to Karen." Diana said, "If she has some kind of vendetta against my dad and Faye's mom, we need to know why. What does she know that we don't? She could be crazy for all we know."

Faye walked over and stood in front of Nick, "Since he already knows her, I say he invites her here and we have a little chat with her."

"We aren't going to hurt her." Nick stated boldly, "She hasn't done anything but talk about your mom and her dad. Maybe they are the real problem here."

"You watch what you're saying." Faye yelled, more than ready to get into it with Nick.

Diana grabbed Faye and pulled her away from Nick, "Let's just calm down. Let's not jump to any conclusions until we talk to her. Okay? Once we know more about her we can decide what to do next."

"What if your dad and Faye's mom are responsible for everyone's death?" Nick snapped, not ready to let it go.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Diana said, still trying to keep her cool in the middle of the warzone, "One thing at a time."

"Do the others know that your dad was practicing magic and might've killed someone?" Nick asked, adding yet more fuel to the fire.

Diana glared at Nick, using all her willpower to not jump over and scratch his eyes out, she did her best to smile at the situation, "We only have your word on that Nick and right now that doesn't count for much. If my dad is somehow responsible for the accident I will confront him."

"That sounds ominous. What about punishment? He didn't just kill a bunch of strangers, he killed our parents, your mother included. He has to pay, they both do." Nick added as he looked over at Faye.

Cassie walked over and stood beside Faye, "We all lost someone, but we can't turn on each other either over this. We still don't know what happened. We have one person saying something, but we need more information before we go accusing people. Diana was right, we need to talk to Karen and then we'll have a better idea of what to do next."

"Fine. I'll let it go for now, but this isn't over." Nick said, still glaring at Faye and Diana. He headed towards the exit, but stopped to look back at the group, "I'll set something up with Karen and let you know when I do."

Adam followed Nick out of the building, while Melissa walked up to Faye and gave her a hug, "I don't believe your mom was part of this. Call me if you want to talk."

"Thank you." Faye said with a smile, "I'll call you later."

Diana waited for Melissa to leave and sat down across from Cassie and Faye, "Well, this is not what I wanted to deal with right now. We still have to do the binding spell, but I don't know if Nick will agree to that right now."

"That's the least of our problems." Faye growled, "Our parents are singled out as being killers and you're worried about the stupid binding spell? What's wrong with you? You know this could be true. How are we supposed to deal with that?"

"We don't know anything yet." Diana said loudly. She began walking around the room, taking deep breaths as she pondered her next move, "If by chance this is true, there had to be a reason for it. We don't know the whole the story. We weren't there that night. Until we find out more about what went on that night, I'm not going to judge anyone. Not my father or your mother. There has to be another explanation."

"I hope you're right." Cassie said, "I don't want to believe that my father had a part in all this either, so how can we find out what happened that night? The only two people left alive are your parents and I'm not sure they will happily tell the truth. We need another source of information."

"Karen made these same accusations years ago. I remember my mom talking about that with Henry years ago. He said she just stopped talking about and he never understood why. I think she was our age when this happened. What happened to make her stop her little crusade for so long and why did she pick it up again?"

"Are you close with Henry?" Diana asked.

"Sort of, but I don't see him very much." Faye said, "He was just here the other day, but he left that same night. I can try and talk to him, but he is part of this. His generation had a secret circle to, so he probably knows more about this than even our parents do."

"Why don't you set up a meeting with him and see what you can find out about Karen or the accident, because we don't even know what really happened that night."

"Okay, I can do that right now." Faye agreed. She quickly moved over and grabbed Cassie by the hand, "Why don't you come with me. I'm sure we can find a place along the way to practice some magic to."

"You don't need to drag Cassie into this." Diana said, pulling Cassie away from Faye.

Cassie smiled as the two girls pulled her in opposite directions. She turned to Diana, "No, it's fine, I think I'd like to go."

"Then it's settled, Cassie's coming with me." Faye said, happily wrapping her arm around Cassie's waist.

Diana squeezed her hands tightly and smiled as Faye led Cassie out of the abandoned house.

**End of Chapter 4**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**.

**Adam's car**.

After dropping Melissa off at her house, Adam pulled up outside of Nick's place and stopped the car, "Well, are you going to tell me what's going on with this Karen woman? You're not actually sleeping with her are you?"

"No. I tried, but she said I was too young. Her loss."

"I'm sure." Adam smirked, "So do you think she's telling the truth?"

"I don't know." Nick shrugged, "She does have some issues though. She loses focus a lot. We'd be having a conversation and she'd space out for a couple minutes, and then she'd be back again. Mostly she seemed normal."

"How did she get in touch with you?"

"She sent me an email saying she knew my parents and I think she did. Maybe not well, but she was able to tell me things about them that I didn't know before. That felt good. I've kind of shut down a bit in the last few years, losing touch with my family and talking to her made me think twice about what I was doing."

Adam smiled, "That's good, but did she ever give you any idea she was out for revenge?"

"She mostly asked about how I was dealing with life after losing my parents. I guess her brother was like a parent to her, so she was concerned I guess."

"I don't buy that. She didn't come all the way here to serve you a pity party. She sent emails to Melissa telling each of us what and who caused the fire. She wants us to turn on our parents. Why?"

"I have no idea why." Nick said, "She was pretty and I thought I had a shot with her so I listened, but I don't even remember half of what she said. What difference does it make? She's not a witch is she? She couldn't be. They already had their circle, right?"

"I don't know how that works, but it's possible she has some type of power, I just need to find her before she does something stupid."

"I can call her and ask her to come here if you want. She told me I could, but if she's got powers we need to be prepared for that."

"Oh we'll be prepared." Adam said confidently, "Have her meet us at the pier tonight around 9ish. We can take her out on the boat so we can have some privacy."

"Shouldn't we get the others involved?" Nick asked, "We are stronger together now, or so Diana keeps telling me."

"If we find out anything important we can let them know. I don't think she's going to hurt us, but I have some spells in mind that should keep her in line. I need to get going, so I'll see tonight."

** Faye's car**.

Faye turned down the radio and looked over at Cassie, "You're awfully quiet so far. What's going on?"

"Nothing really." Cassie said, doing her best to smile, "I'm just trying to figure out what's really going on between you and Diana."

Without even hesitating, Faye pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to Cassie, "Why would you say that? Because we're always going to have a connection, so I hope you know that."

"I know, but I felt such a strong energy when you were together today and it's clear to me that you both still care about each other, so I wonder what you're doing with me now?"

"I told you I like you. Don't you believe me?" Faye asked with a sexy pout, "Maybe I need to be more convincing." She slid over to Cassie and with one skillful maneuver had straddled her legs. She put her arms around her and smiled at the pretty blonde before putting her lips over hers. She kissed her slowly at first, giving Cassie more than enough time to escape, but when she felt her kissing her back, it was like giving her the green light.

Faye smiled as Cassie kissed her back so passionately, surprised at how quickly her defenses went down the moment their lips met. She slid her hands up and down Cassie's back, sliding them slowly around until she was gently brushing against her breasts. Once again she waited for Cassie to resist, but once again she smiled as Cassie moaned her approval and with another green light in front of her, Faye kept right on going. She happily moved her hands over Cassie's surprisingly big breasts, cupping them both as she kissed her even harder and deeper.

With Cassie's moans increasing, she tossed her head back, closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Faye caressing her breasts so vigorously. She licked her lips, reached down and lowered her hands over Faye's as she continued to enjoy her breasts.

As Cassie looked on, Faye moved her hands down, slid them under Cassie's shirt and slowly began pulling her shirt up and over her head. Faye couldn't help be turned on by the sight of Cassie's breasts looking so absolutely delicious in her cute little white lace bra. Now it was Faye's turn to lick her lips as she quickly covered Cassie's breasts with her hands.

Just when it seemed like things couldn't get any better, Cassie pulled back and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Faye asked, beyond confused at the bizarre turn of events.

"It's not that I don't want to, but everything is going so fast." Cassie said, fumbling with her top, "Just a couple days ago I wasn't even sure I liked you and now I'm getting half naked in a car with you, ready to…well, you know, have sex and it just feels wrong for some reason."

With the mood shot to hell, Faye slid back over into her seat and let out a disappointed sigh, "Well, I'm not sure what's wrong here. We both wanted this. Don't tell me you didn't, because I know you did. How can it be wrong?"

"I don't know." Cassie said, struggling to understand why she was speaking and not kissing Faye herself, "I guess I've always been taught that you get to know someone better before you have sex. My mom told me I should be in love first and I believed her."

"Oh god, are you serious?" Faye said, laughing at Cassie's comment, "She's from a different generation, what could she possibly know about teenagers? What do you think is going to happen here? That we're going to go on dates, dinner and a movie, spend nights watching movies on the romance channel, maybe move in together when we go off to college, have a 5 year engagement and then, maybe, if you think I'm worthy, you might feel it's okay?"

Cassie laughed, "I'm not that bad. I think I could do with a 2 year engagement."

Faye managed a smile at Cassie's attempted humor, "Well, you need to know I'm not like that. I live in the moment. We don't know if we even get a tomorrow, so why wait for what might never happen?"

"I get that. I do, but how about we just take it moderately slower? I'm not saying I don't want to be with you, but maybe we could see a movie together. It's not the end of the world you know?"

"Depends on the movie." Faye said with a cute smile, "I've seen a few that made me wish it was the end of world. Anyway, I guess I'll just take an imaginary cold shower and get back on the road here."

"I'm really sorry about this." Cassie said, still feeling horrible about what she'd just done, "If you just have a little patience I promise I can make this all up to you."

"Well, that's about all I have, is a little patience. " Faye said as she settled back into her seat, "But, I'm nothing if not fair, so once we get this witchcraft mess sorted out I'm going to hold you to that."

"Good. So, what do you know about your aunt Karen?"

"Not a whole lot." Faye said, slowly pulling her car back onto the highway, "She was my dad's sister and I've never met her. My mom said she took the death of my father really bad and began making accusations about my mom and Diane's dad and then I think she went crazy or something. The last I heard she hadn't spoken about the fire in 15 years."

"What do you think of Mr. Meade?"

"I don't know. At times he can seem like a nice normal guy, but he can also be very creepy. He's got a worse reputation than your dad around here, but nobody pushes it because they're afraid of him."

"Are you close with your grandfather?" Cassie asked.

"Not as close as I once was. He doesn't come visit very often, but he's always been nice to me. He doesn't really like my mom either. I think he blames her for my dad's death, but I don't know why. She won't talk about it and he never would either, but I'm hoping that will change now."

**Melissa Glaser's Home**.

Melissa walked around the front of her house, pouring water on her mother's plants with all the enthusiasm of a prison inmate. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted something much more interesting right next door as a pretty young woman was doing the exact same thing as she was. She moved closer to the neighbor's yard, waiting for the girl to turn around and when she did, she smiled and waved, "Hi there."

The young woman walked towards Melissa, happily pouring out what was left in her water can, stopping just in front of her, "Hi. I see you got stuck with plant duty to. I hate that my brother never has to do this."

"That seems unfair." Melissa said, happy to agree.

"Oh that's just how things work in our house. All because he's a big jock and is always at football practice. Ugh, I can't wait until I graduate so I can go anywhere that he isn't."

"Sounds bad."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to dump all this on you." The pretty brunette said, "We just moved in this morning and I got in a big fight with my mom and I really should quit talking now."

"No, it's fine. Vent away." Melissa said with a smile, "Anyway, my name is Melissa, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi Melissa. I'm Simone. It's good to meet you." The attractive young woman said, holding out her hand for Melissa, "So, I hate to intrude, but I really don't want to go back into my house right now, would you be interested in going for a ride or just hanging out for a while?"

"Sure, why don't you come inside." Melissa said with a smile. She turned and led the way back into her house, leading Simone up the stairs and into her bedroom. After closing the door she turned to see Simone holding a knife in her hand, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't freak out, but I have to do this." Simone said. She grabbed Melissa and pushed her towards the bed, giving her a shove as she got close, "I need you to scream now. Like really scream. If you can't do that on your own I'm sure I can help." She smiled, waving her long knife in front of Melissa.

"Are you insane?"

"Just scream for god sakes, because if I have to do this you're not going to like it." Simone said, nodding at Melissa to get with it.

Not having much choice, Melissa cleared her throat and then let out a short scream. She looked up at Simone frowning at her and tried again. This time she let out a much louder scream, but still Simone waved the knife in her face. Finally, she let loose with a truly horrific scream and kept it going until Simone smiled and applauded her, "Very nice."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Melissa asked. She attempted to get off the bed but ran into Simone instead, "I've known you for 5 minutes and already I don't like you."

Simone pushed Melissa back on the bed, leaned down until she was inches from Melissa's warm sweet lips, "As strange as it sounds, I'm saving your life, but if you want to leave, go ahead, but you won't live to see another day if you do."

Melissa stared up at Simone's inviting lips, all but forgetting that she didn't like her, "Well, maybe you could tell me what you're saving me from. Now, either kiss me or get off me, because this is getting a bit too weird."

Smiling at Melissa's demand, Simone slid off Melissa and rolled over beside her, "I came to Chance Harbor with one thing in mind, to rid the world of witches." She paused and smiled as Melissa sat up in her bed in a flash, "Yes, I know you're witches. I know about the circle and I know about your parents, but I bet I also know way more about the history of this circle than you do."

"Okay, I don't really like this situation." Melissa said, getting to her feet and stepping away from her houseguest, "You know way too much about me and I know nothing about you. Just tell me what's going on or you can leave."

Letting out a soft sigh, Simone slid off the bed and walked right up to Melissa, "I like you. I don't know you personally, but I've been watching all of you for over a month and I think you are the most normal one of the six. I can't tell you everything because it will just put you in more danger, but I was supposed to kill you tonight."

Jumping back even further than before, Melissa reached around for anything she could get her hands on, but could only come up with the book she was doing a book report about, Romeo and Juliet. She held it out as if she were going to throw it, "I know this isn't much, but don't forget I'm a witch and I can make sure this book goes right through that cute little body of yours."

Simone smiled and slid her hands down her sexy body, "At least you said it was cute, but you can put that down. If you hadn't guessed by now I'm not going to kill you. After seeing you and your friends I don't believe you are the dangerous at all. The problem is there are people who want you dead. I have two options right now, actually I only have one, because I refuse to kill you, so that leaves the other option, which is to bring you back to my boss. It's risky, but if you can pretend to want out of the circle and offer to help him, that should buy us enough time to find a way to stop him."

"Are you a friend of Violet's?"

"I know her, but I don't have time to get into all that."

"Then maybe you can tell me how the hell you know so much about my life?"

"Focus Melissa. We have to go now. I know you don't know me at all and have no reason to trust me, but I need you to look into my eyes and see that I'm trying to help you." Simone pulled Melissa in close and made intense eye contact with her short, sexy neighbor. When she was done, she released her grip on Melissa, "Well, did it work?"

"I don't have the best judgment in people, but I believe you're telling the truth. Just let me call Faye. She needs to know what's going on. I trust her with my life, but I'm not leaving unless someone knows what's going on."

"Fine." Simone relented, "Send a quick text, but that's it. The people I work for are watching me right now. They are outside and if I don't bring you with me they are coming here and we're both dead."

Melissa sneered at Simone and quickly sent her text, "I sure hope that's not the last message I ever send her."

Simone grabbed Melissa by the hand and led her down the stairs and out into her front yard, "Okay, I need you to stay calm because this is going to be very scary, but I won't let them hurt you. I promise. "

Before Melissa could respond, a black van pulled up in front of her house, two men in black got out, put a blindfold over her eyes and dragged her back into the van. All she heard next was the sound of the van speeding off into the night.

**End of Chapter 5**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**.

**Henry Chamberlin's Home**.

Faye pulled up outside her grandfather's house, spotted a strange car in the driveway and quickly got out of the car. With Cassie by her side she hurried around to the front of the house, stopping as she passed the front window and saw her grandfather talking to a woman. She did a double take and then grabbed Cassie's hand, "OMG, that's Karen. My mom showed me a picture of her last year and that's her. What is she doing talking to Henry?"

"I don't know, but they are related right?"

"Yes, but it still seems strange." Faye took a few steps forward, pushed the doorbell and stood back.

Moments later her grandfather opened the door, but instead of a happy smile, he stepped outside and closed the door behind him, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Is that Karen inside?"

Letting out a slight groan, he did his best to smile, "Yes, but she's just on her way back home. She's still not fully recovered, so she needs her rest."

Faye saw Karen step out from the backyard and walk towards her car. She grabbed Cassie by the hand and chased after her. She stepped in front of the driver's side and waved at her aunt, "Hi. We haven't actually met, but I'm Faye, your niece."

Karen looked over at Henry before turning her attention to Faye, "Yes, I know who you are. It's really great to see you. You are a beautiful young woman."

"Thank you." Faye replied politely, before getting down to business, "I don't mean to be rude, but I need to know why you've been talking to my friends and filling their heads with lies about my mother?"

"Faye, I can't talk about this with you." Karen said nervously, "I'm sorry, but there are so many things you don't know about and I don't want to be the one to tell you. I promise I don't mean you are your friends any harm, but it's time the truth came out and I'm the only one left that's willing to do it."

"What truth? What are you talking about? Do you know what happened that night? If you do, you need to tell me. We all need to know."

"No. I refuse to be the one to do that. Your mother or Diana's father are going to have to come clean. I'm sorry that this is going to cause you a lot of pain, but they caused everyone a whole lot of pain and suffering and I'm not even including the 15 years I lost because of Charles Meade."

"How can you know what happened that night? You were only 13 or 14."

"I was 15, but that's not really the point. I was there that night. I should've died like the others, but I was lucky enough to get out just in time. I saw what caused it all and like it or not, your mother was front and center of it all." Karen stepped past Faye, got into her car and began to back up. She rolled down her window as she backed onto the main road, "I am sorry that I have to do this, but I have no choice."

Faye just stared straight ahead as Karen drove off. She stood in stunned silence until Cassie's fingers snapping in front of her got her attention, "What?"

"I want to know if you're okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Faye said calmly, showing next to no emotion. She turned and walked back towards the house and walked right inside. She turned into the living room to see her grandfather sipping a beer on the sofa, "Did you know about this all along?"

Henry took a good long drink, hit the mute on his TV and looked up at his pretty granddaughter, "No. I never knew for sure what happened, but I had my suspicions."

"Is that why you don't get along with my mother? You thought she killed my dad? How could you think that? She loved him. I know that."

"She might've loved him at one point, but they had a lot of problems. They weren't all your mother's doing. She's not the only one to blame for that, but she is to blame for the deaths of all those people."

"No. No. No." Faye yelled, throwing her purse across the room. She shook her head at her grandfather, "What happened?"

"Only your mother and Charles know for sure, but there was a lot of tension in the circle leading up to that night. Many other things were going on, causing once close friends to turn on each other. It was magic that caused that fire and if this proves to be true, there are going to be consequences."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"This is not your concern Faye. You need to go home and be with your mother."

"You do not get to dismiss me. I'm not done here." Faye yelled again, moving right up in front of her grandfather, "Nobody is doing anything to my mother, is that clear?"

Cassie walked up and grabbed Faye's arm, "You need to calm down."

"No." Faye snapped, pulling away from Cassie, "I know he hates my mother and now he has his excuse to try and punish her, but I'm not going to let that happen. I love you Henry, but I love my mother more, so don't make me an enemy."

"Faye, you need to stop this." Cassie said, pulling Faye away from the sofa and spinning her around, "This is too much to deal with at one time. You need to step back and take a breath here, okay? You know what happens with magic when you are out of control. You don't want do something you can't take back."

After glaring at her grandfather just a bit longer, Faye shook her head and smiled at Cassie, "You're lucky you're cute, because I don't like being told what to do. In this case you might be right. I just can't believe it."

"I know, but your mother is the only person that can tell you what you need to know."

"I can't talk to her." Faye groaned, "I can be a bitch to most anyone, but I've never really been able to confront her about things. It's some weird parent thing I guess. Plus, I'm not sure I want to know the truth now. If it's true, how can I ever look at her the same again?"

"Don't do that. Don't assume things. She's still your mother and she still loves you, that I know. Do you want me to come with you when you talk to her?"

"It's nice of you to offer, but I think I have to do this on my own."

"Okay, well if this is true, then Diana is going to be dealing with the same thing with her father. I feel so bad for both of you."

"I totally forgot about that." Faye said, her feint smile turning to a look of agony in a flash, "She is so close to him. He's so good to her to. This is going to devastate her. She's not as strong as she acts. Maybe I should call her."

"Maybe you should. You two are going to be dealing with a lot of the same stuff now, so maybe it's time to reach out to her."

"I'm not very good at that." Faye said with a slight smile, "Diana would always make the first move when he had a fight. I kind of liked that about her."

Cassie smiled at the smile on Faye's face, "Well, there's a first time for everything, right?"

Faye paused and stared at the cute blonde, "Why are you pushing me to talk to Diana? Don't tell me all this flirting today was for show?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but come on, you just broke up with her, I think it's a bit too soon for you to be looking for someone new."

"Normally I'd be upset, but you seem to have a way of getting me to see things more clearly without making me mad. That's one hell of a skill, let me tell you." Faye said with a cute smile. She looked at her watch and let out a sigh, "Anyway, we should get going because the sooner I deal with this the sooner I can know what to do next." Faye pulled out her keys and headed towards her car.

"Why don't you let me drive us home?" Cassie said as she grabbed at the car keys.

"No." Faye said, smiling as she held the keys high above her head, "I don't need time to sit and think about this. It'll drive me crazy. I promise I won't think about while driving either, so you're safe."

"Okay. I trust you."

"I have no idea why, but I like that you do." Faye said with a smile. She turned to her grandfather, thought about saying a few more choice words, but instead chose to walk with Cassie out the door and back to her car.

**Witch Hunter's cabin**.

As the van came to a halt, Simone grabbed Melissa and dragged her out of the van and into the rather fancy looking wood cabin. She took her through the living room and into the kitchen, smiling when she saw her boss sitting at the table, "Just like I promised Isaac. Here she is."

A tall man with a beard got up and walked over to Simone, "Well, I didn't think you'd bring her alive, but I'm glad you followed orders this time." He moved over and pushed Melissa down on the chair, "Did Simone tell you why you're here?"

Melissa shook her head, "No. She didn't say much of anything, she just pulled a knife on me for no reason. Who are you people?"

"I like to think of myself as a good Samaritan." Isaac said with a big smile, "Ridding the world of witches if my way of giving back to society."

"Witches? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know all about the circle." Isaac said as he leaned in real close to Melissa, "I know all your friends, your parents, well the ones who survived the last atrocity the witches committed and of course their parents, the ones who started it all."

"We haven't done anything wrong."

"Is that so?" Isaac asked with a laugh, looking over at Simone and his other assorted cohorts in the room, "Did your friend Faye not use magic to push a young girl to her death? Yes she did. You look surprised that I used the word death, but she was dead. Dawn Chamberlin used magic to revive her. Once again messing with things she had no business messing with. Faye doesn't show even the slightest bit of restraint when using her magic either. She was lucky the fire she started in Cassie's car didn't kill her. Don't tell me you haven't done anything wrong."

"I don't know who you are, but we are not bad people. Just let me go. I won't say anything."

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere." Isaac said as he walked over to Simone, "Take her down to the basement and lock her up."

Simone nodded, walked over, grabbed Melissa by the arm and led her through the kitchen, down the hall and through a door on the right. She turned on the light as she headed downstairs. She closed the door behind her as she led Melissa into the small room, "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you'll be fine here. There's still a lot of time before he's going to follow through on his plan."

"You can't leave me here." Melissa said, looking around at the surprisingly clean and well kept basement, "I need to get to my friends and warn them."

Simone pulled Melissa over to a small sink, turned on the water and leaned in close to her, "Look, I know you must be scared, but you have to trust me."

Melissa didn't smile, but didn't pull away as Simone leaned in so close, "I don't think you've earned my trust at all. But hey, you got me here so I guess your boss should be happy."

"Okay, I guess that's how it looks and I don't blame you for doubting me, but I have more invested in all this than you know. Believe it or not, we've met before. Years ago, if you think about it long enough you might remember when."

"Here's an idea, just tell me." Melissa snapped.

"Oh and rob of you something to do all night?" Simone asked with a cute grin, "Just don't do anything stupid. They need you alive, but there are people here who would just as soon see you dead now, so don't make things worse."

"Not sure how I can sitting down here."

"True, but they will be bringing you some food and stuff later on." Simone smiled as she walked towards the stairs, "Anyway, I have to go, but I will come check on you later. I promise. Oh and think of Disneyland and maybe something will come to you."

"What? I was 12."

"That wasn't that long ago. Think ice cream." Simone said with a cute smile before walking back up the stairs.

Melissa walked over to a small cot in the corner, sat down on the edge of it and began thinking back to her trip to Disneyland 5 long years ago.

Simone locked the door and walked back into the kitchen, only to find Isaac having an animated discussion with some woman. As soon as he saw her, he stopped talking, making Simone more than a little curious as to what was going on, "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

"No, but this is someone you need to meet." Isaac walked over and stood beside Simone, "This is Karen Chamberlin, another ally in the fight against magic."

Smiling at the woman who was clearly anything but happy herself, Simone gave her a slight wave, "Hi Karen. It's nice to meet you."

"If you're working with Isaac then I'm not sure I can say the same." Karen said, looking right past Simone so she could give Isaac another dirty look, "I meant what I said. I'm out. After seeing the look on Faye's face tonight I just can't go through with it. She's lost enough and as mad as I am at her mother, I just can't cause Faye any more pain."

"Do you really believe that Dawn and Charles should get away with murder? "Isaac asked, "Mass murder when you look at the body count. It is sad that their children will suffer, but you need to look at the bigger picture here. If they aren't stopped then they will kill again. Charles has never been able to control his desire to use magic. I know for a fact that he has a crystal and he has been using magic and has killed another person. This has to stop. You can either help or not. But they are going to be pay for what they did."

"Then get the police involved. Do it the right way."

"You know that's not possible. All evidence has been erased. The police ruled it an accident and I have tried to get them to reopen the case, but without any new evidence they won't do it." Isaac walked over and stood before Karen, "I realize this is a tough situation for you to be in, but you need to stay strong and remember why you came to me in the first place. You want justice for your brother and that's not going to happen unless you see this through."

"I'm sorry, but I can't be part of a murder." Karen said loudly, "That's not justice. That's vengeance. I know because it's what I thought I wanted, but I now see it's not."

As Karen turned to walk away, Isaac grabbed her by the arm, "I'm sorry to, because I can't let you go. You know too much about us."

"Don't try and stop me. I'm not some helpless woman." Karen began backing up as a couple of Isaac's associates closed in on her, "Tell them to back off or I'm going to do it for them."

"You can't have magic." Isaac said, sounding less than confident as he studied Karen from afar, "You weren't part of the circle and they had their powers stripped. Whatever game you're playing you're going to lose."

"I guess you have a decision to make. Order them to attack and be the first to die, or let me go and hope I don't come back for you."

Feeling less than sure of himself, Isaac still managed to flash his smile, "I don't need another corpse on my hands, so you can leave, but if you interfere with my plans you'll suffer a worse fate than Dawn and Charles."

"Goodbye Isaac. I'm glad I came to my senses before I turned into someone like you." Karen walked slowly out of the fancy cabin and took off into the woods.

Isaac turned away from his followers, gritted his teeth and smashed the table with his hands, "I want two of you to look into Karen's life and find out if there's any evidence that she is capable of magic. If she is, then she's just signed her own death warrant."

**End of Chapter 6**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Diana Meade's home**.

Diana sat at her desk, looking over her latest project, but every few seconds she'd stop and smile at the picture of Faye sitting right beside her monitor. She'd pick it up and remember all the good times they had together, but then would quickly put it down when she remembered her last conversation with her.

Her email program let out its customer ding as she received a new message and as always, she quickly pulled it up and paused when she didn't recognize the name on the message. She looked it over for a few moments but the heading captured her curiosity and she quickly opened the mail.

Hi Diana.  
>You don't know me, but I might be the most important person in your life right now. Your friend Melissa has been taken by a group of witch hunters and I know where she is, but I'm going to need you and your friends to help me save her.<br>Please meet me at the Wailing Heights Cemetery in an hour.  
>Simone<p>

Diana reached for her phone, clicked on Adam's number and sat back and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello Diana. What is this time?"

"That's a nice greeting, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, but you don't usually call unless you want something."

"That's not true." Diana said, briefly wondering if he was right, "I mean, I call you for other reasons, but anyway, this is important. I just got an email from someone named Simone and I wonder if it's the same girl who went to our school a few years ago. I know she moved a while ago, but she was always so anti magic."

"It could be, but we don't have time to figure it out. What did she say?"

"That's the strange part. She said that Melissa has been taken by some witch hunter's and she knows where she's at, but she needs our help."

"I wouldn't trust her at all. She's more likely to be working with them. Send me a copy of the email, I need to look it over. She's probably not really tech savvy so she probably used her regular email address."

"Considering what's happening with Karen, I'm starting to wonder if she's working with these people. Have you heard about them before?"

"My dad mentions them every now and then, but I've never seem them personally, but I do know they exist." Adam said as he pulled up the email Diana had forwarded to him.

"I will call Melissa, but I doubt she would send this as some kind of joke, so I'm getting worried here. I'm going to call Faye and see if she's back yet, because we might need the whole group to deal with these people."

Adam clicked on a second email as it arrived. He read it quickly and grew visibly upset. "I have to go. I'll get in touch with you later."

"Adam. Adam." Diana yelled a few more times, before shaking her head at the abrupt way that he left. She called Melissa, but got her voicemail instead. She called Faye next, but as she was waiting for an answer she heard a car door shut nearby and walked over to her window and couldn't help but smile as she saw Faye getting out of her car.

She rushed downstairs, but came to stop just as she reached the front door. She backed up and walked into her living room. After pacing in a small circle she let out a big sigh when the doorbell rang. Once again she waited a little longer than she needed before walking towards the front door and pulling it open. She held in her smile as she saw Faye standing in front of her, "I didn't expect to you see you here."

"Can I come in?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Besides, I think we have a problem on our hands."

"What kind of problem?" Faye asked.

"Melissa might be missing and she might've been taken by some witch hunters." Diana said rather calmly.

"What?" Faye yelled, pushing her way inside and slamming the door behind her, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Calm down." Diana said, doing her best to stay calm herself, "I just got an email before you pulled up and it was from some girl named Simone and she told me that these witch hunters have Melissa and she wants our help to rescue her."

"I thought she was the fanatical one who wanted all witches killed? Why would she be helping us?"

Diana shrugged, "I have no idea, but we don't have much choice. Melissa isn't answering her phone and with everything else that's going on it's not surprising that something like this has happened."

"Then let's go. Where is she?"

"I was trying to get a hold of everyone, but Adam just blew me off and you're the only other person I've talked to. Where is Cassie by the way?"

"I dropped her off on my way here." Faye said as she remembered why she was there in the first place, "Everything that we keep hearing about our parents might end up being true. I don't want to believe this anymore than you do, but we need to talk to our parents about this and I say we get them together so they don't have to time to get their stories straight and make them tell us what happened that night."

"Have you thought about what happens if this turns out to be true? Do you really want to go there?"

"Do we have a choice?" Faye asked, tossing her hands in the air, "We have people out there who want our parents to pay and now we might have even more people out there who want all of us dead, so I think we deserve the truth."

"My dad will never get caught in a lie. I've tried for years and he's just too smart. So is your mom. They've been covering this up for so long it's second nature to them. I think our top priority has to be finding Melissa and dealing with these vampire hunter people. Our parents will be here when we're done, but yes I agree that we deserve the truth about all this. Everyone does."

"I'm glad we agree then." Faye said, moderately surprised by Diana's response, "Well, we should call Nick and Cassie then."

Diana nodded, "I guess you should call Cassie since you two spent the whole day together."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Faye said, pulling out her cell phone, "Where should I tell them to meet us?

"My email said to meet at Wailing Heights Cemetery in an hour, so we have about 45 minutes left now."

"We better get moving then." Faye said, turning away from Diana as she placed her call to Cassie.

**Forsythe Sports Park**.

Adam stood in front of the large soccer net constantly checking his watch as he looked around the large recreational facility. Moments later he let out a sigh as he spotted someone walking towards him. Once they got up close enough to see, Adam took a step towards them and gave them a hug and stepped back, "Why did you take Melissa?"

"It wasn't my call." The tall young man said with a slight grin, "She's fine. He doesn't want her, he's just using her to get the others all in one place."

"Jake, the deal was they'd just lose their powers, but this is starting to feel like something else and I'm telling you right now that if you're lying to me you're going to regret it."

"Adam, just chill out okay." Jake said, putting his hand on Adam's arm, "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to my brother. He might be misguided right now, but he's still my brother and Isaac knows that. Everything is going just the way he said it would, so let's just sit back and let the night play out the way it's supposed to."

"Did you know that Simone sent Diana an email"

"What? Maybe Isaac asked her to."

"Maybe, but she was acting a bit weird the last time I talked to her. She was going on about both Cassie and Melissa, as if she suddenly felt sorry for them. Nobody was supposed to find out about Simone, so I don't think Isaac would've blown her cover like that."

"You're just being paranoid." Jake said, trying to act nonchalant, "Simone was more anxious than Karen was to make Dawn and Charles pay, there's no way she's going to change her mind because she had a moment of conscience."

Before he could reply, Adam's cell phone began to buzz. He pulled it out, saw Diana's name and put his phone to his ear, "I'm sorry I left in such a hurry, what did you find out?"

"Nothing really, but we need to meet up at the cemetery and find out what your cousin wants."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Just don't do anything stupid, which means keep Faye under control."

"Why are you assuming we'll need to do something?"

"I'm not, I'm just being cautious." Adam said. He turned away from Jake and kept walking until he had a bit of privacy, "I just don't want anything to go wrong. Don't be stupid. Wait for me to get there. Okay?"

"Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll be there soon. I have to go now." Adam said, ending the call abruptly yet again. He moved back over towards Jake, "It's all going down now, so you better hope you can trust Isaac, because I won't go along with anything that puts my friends' lives in danger."

"He won't." Jake said while moving in closer, "When all this is over you'll see it was for the best and we'll get out of this town for good."

"I hope you're right. We better get going because I don't trust Faye to keep her cool if something goes wrong. She can be deadly when she's backed into a corner."

"I'll be at the cabin, so I'll talk to when the night is over." Jake said as he turned and walked away.

**Wailing Heights Cemetery**.

Faye pulled into the empty parking lot of the old cemetery, looked around at the dark creepy place and couldn't help but smile, "Well, it's almost fitting we end up here. I always wanted to spend the night somewhere scary, so I guess this counts."

"Let's hope we aren't spending the whole night here." Diana said with a slight smile. She got out of the car and walked around and met Faye in front of it, "I sure hope Cassie and Nick get here soon, because this place gives me the creeps."

"Oh come on, it's kind of fun." Faye said with a smile. They walked towards the entrance, pausing every few seconds as the wind howled and caused all kinds of strange noises, many of which seemed a little too close for comfort.

As they made their way into the middle of the cemetery, they stopped yet again as they heard voices from behind. Holding each other tightly, they let out a collective sigh as Cassie and Nick made their way up to them.

"Where is this Simone person?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. She said to meet her and that's all I know." Diana replied with a shrug.

A light flashing in front of them caught their attention and they stuck close as a figure moved towards them. Once they moved the flashlight from their face, Diana recognized the girl and took a step towards her, "Stay right there. Where is Melissa?"

"She's in a cabin about a half a mile from here." Simone said, pointing towards the west, "We don't have much time. Isaac, who's the leader of the witch hunters, has his own plan for all of you and it's more than just stripping you of your powers."

"Well, so far all we have is your word about all of this, but it seems a bit hard to believe that someone who was always so against witches would all of a sudden be here trying to help us out."

"I was filled with anger and I wanted some kind of justice for what happened to all of your parent's, but mostly I needed to do something because I missed Nick's mother so much. She was so good to me and that's when I met Karen. We had our own plan to begin with, but that changed when Isaac entered the picture."

"Maybe it's time you took us to this Isaac person." Faye said.

"He's not alone." Simone warned, "He has at least 6 other people with him at the cabin, with about half dozen others patrolling the area around it. These aren't just regular people, these are trained mercenaries. Isaac may have his own agenda, but he doesn't leave things to chance either. They are heavily armed and well trained, so I hope you're ready for that."

"We'll deal with them, but we need to know what he plans to do with us? How can he strip us of our powers?"

"I don't know the whole story, but he's been doing this for a long, long time and in his mind he's doing a good thing. He really believes that witches are evil. I've seen him do things that I can't explain, so I'm not even sure if he's human." Simone said,"He talked to us about doing things back in the 1800's and he was talking from personal experience. I know it doesn't seem possible, but if he's been around that long, then he knows what he's doing."

"I've learned that anything is possible in the world of magic, but he's no match for all of us. Together we are much more powerful than he could ever be." Diana said just as another figure stepped in behind Simone.

"Well, it seems we're missing one witch. Now where oh where is Adam?" Isaac said with a creepy smile as he stepped past Simone and walked right up to Diana, "Are you not his girlfriend? Perhaps you know where he is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, and here I thought we could do this in a civilized manner, but that's okay, I came prepared for all scenarios." Isaac lifted his hand in the air and in a flash a large group of armed men converged on the witches. Instantly they tied their hands and put gags over their mouths, while Isaac tapped his foot as he waited for them to finish, "Okay then, let's try this one more time. Where is Adam?"

Diana rolled her eyes at Isaac, looking down at the piece of fabric covering her mouth and began to laugh.

Isaac moved forward, pulled the fabric down past her mouth, "Did you have an answer for me"

"No, I just wanted to say that you're making a big mistake. We aren't alone if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh but I think you are." Isaac said, walking in a slow circle around Diana, "I have this place under surveillance and if there's was anyone else I'd know about it. Maybe Adam is running late?"

"I hope so, but you still have a chance to leave without anyone getting hurt."

"I appreciate the concern, but I think I'll be just fine. I've waited long enough to capture your circle. I'm sure I can wait another few minutes for the last one to show up."

Jake stepped out from behind Simone and walked up to Isaac, "Adam is on his way. Do you want me to set everything up?"

"Yes, I want this done tonight. I don't want to have to wait another 8 days for this."

Nick struggled to get his hands or mouth free, but couldn't budge either. Jake took one look at Isaac, who nodded for him to continue and he walked up to his brother and lowered the fabric from his mouth, "I told you to leave town. I warned you more than enough times, but you wouldn't listen, so don't blame me for what's about to happen."

"Do you think this is what our parents would want you to be doing? Working for the enemy? Killing your own brother? What happened to you?"

"You aren't going to die. You'll lose your powers and be free to live your life any way you want."

"You actually believe that? Look at him?" Nick yelled, "Look at these thugs around you? He kills witches you idiot."

Jake turned to Isaac, "Could you at least put his mind at ease?"

"Well, that's going to be a bit difficult." Isaac said softly, while pulling out a gun, "Don't be alarmed, but your brother is right, they are going to die and you are going to die with them."

"What? " Jake said, looking around at the mass of armed men hovering around, "I did what you asked. Why are you doing this?"

"It's nothing personal, but you're part of this circle whether you realize it or not. You still have magic and that makes you as dangerous as them. I do appreciate everything you did for us, but I can't risk you turning on us."

"I would never do that. I brought my own brother here. What more proof do you need?"

Isaac let out a sigh and waved his hand in the air yet again. This time Adam began walking towards the group. Adam gave Isaac a very long hug, smiled at Jake and then walked up to Diana, "Where's your book of shadows?"

"What are you doing?"Diana questioned, "Please tell me you're not working with him?"

Jake rushed towards Adam, knocking him to the ground, but before he could throw a bunch he had 5 rifles pressing up against the back of his head. He slowly put his hands in the air and got off of Adam, "You son of a bitch. You are going to pay for this."

"Really?" Adam said with a laugh, "And who's going to help you? Them? I don't think so. You just sold them out. You've got nothing left to live for now."

"Why? Just tell me why?" Jake demanded.

"No real reason." Adam said with next to no emotion, "I found out something recently that made me think twice about trusting you. We all know that trust is hard to come by these days."

"I never betrayed you." Jake said, struggling to break free, but to no avail, "I thought we were in this together. Whatever you think you found out, it's a lie. And if you think he's going to let you live you're delusional."

"Well, that would've been true a couple days ago, but now I've found a way to stay on Isaac's good side."

"What's going on with you?" Diana asked, not recognizing her friend at all.

"It's funny you should ask that, since it's your deception that started this whole ball rolling." Adam said, walking over to his beautiful pretend girlfriend, "I used to believe I could trust you, but you're just like the others, you lie when it suits you and you're so sweet that nobody even questions it."

"I never lied to you?"

Adam's face grew red and he hauled off and backhanded Diana across the face, "Oh yes you did and about something very important to, my destiny. I had no real desire to be with Cassie, but I admit that I was curious about the powers that were supposed to come with this union of ours."

Diana closed her eyes and looked away from Adam, turning her focus to Faye as she realized Adam knew the truth. After sharing her agony with Faye, she turned back to Adam, "We didn't do that to hurt you. We just wanted to protect our future."

"Yep, it's always about you two isn't it?" Adam said with an annoyed smile, "Well, it looks like you won't be around to see that destiny come true anyway. That is sad, but I'll try and get over it. I'll be sure to comfort your parents when they hear about this terrible tragedy."

"This isn't you talking." Diana said, hoping against hope that she was right, "He's done something to you. Snap out of it. We're still your friends."

"No, Jake was more of a friend until he betrayed me, but I'm getting used to that." Adam said, turning to look at Jake, "We're you playing me all along or did you just get bored?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jake asked, "I did not betray you. He must have some other plan for you, because he was fine with us before. Maybe you should ask him what changed?"

Isaac nodded at one of his men, "Take him down to the boathouse for now. I'll deal with him later."

Adam watched as two men dragged Jake away and quickly turned to Isaac, "I have to ask, is he telling the truth?"

"I think we've had enough teen drama for one night. You can take over Jake's part and set things up in the basement."

"This isn't over. I need to know what he's talking about."

"Once they have lost their powers I will answer any questions you have. But, for record, I never trusted Jake and I wasn't the least bit surprised he turned on you. I just don't know why." Isaac stepped away from Adam and motioned at his guards, "Take the witches to the cabin. I don't want them talking to each other and keep their hands tied and mouths covered."

"Yes sir." One of the mercenaries said, while rounding up the 4 witches and leading them back towards the cabin.

Isaac looked around as the area began to clear out, searching for Simone who should've been waiting for him. He stomped his feet on the ground and began running back to the cabin. He rushed inside ahead of the others and made his way downstairs. As he looked at the empty room he turned and kicked the garbage can across the room and rushed back upstairs as his men were bringing in the others, "I need every available man out there looking for that bitch Simone. She's taken Melissa and I need them found. I am not waiting another 8 days. Now find them or don't come back here."

** End of Chapter 7**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. **

**Boathouse**.

Simone and Melissa watched from behind the shed as two men brought Jake towards them. They waited patiently as they pushed him into the shed and locked the door behind them. Once they'd walked back towards the house Simone and Melissa snuck around to the front of the shed and pulled on the metal gate, but to no avail.

"What went wrong? Why did Adam turn on you?" Simone wondered.

"Something wasn't right. He was acting strange." Jake said, "I just don't know why."

"Melissa, do you think you could open this lock?"

"I can try, but why should I trust him."

"He was working with me and Karen. Adam was to. We might've all started out wanting to punish people for what happened to our friends and family, but we could tell that Isaac wasn't about to let any of you go."

"I hope you're right." Melissa said. She closed her eyes, focused on the lock and tried her best to remember the words to use. It took her a few minutes to get the wording just right, but eventually the lock popped open and Jake climbed out and promptly gave Simone a hug.

"How do you know each other?" Melissa asked, staring mostly at Jake, someone she hadn't seen in over a year.

"It's a long story, but we need to get out of here. Isaac has people everywhere and we need to get you as far away from here as we can. Without you he can't complete the ritual."

"What ritual?"

"He wants your powers. Stripping you of them is just part of it, he wants to possess your powers. He hasn't figured out how to use them yet, but he believes that in time he will and when he does, he'll be the most powerful witch the world has ever seen."

"That's just wrong. How come our parents didn't tell us about this person?"

"I don't know, but we really need to go." Jake said, leading the two girls down onto the shore of the small lake. He began pulling away from the two girls and soon he disappeared into the woods.

Simone shook her head as she watched him fade from her view, "That's just great. He's the one that still has his powers and he just leaves us alone. It's no wonder nobody can trust him, he doesn't think of anyone but himself."

"You sure seem to know a lot about him. I think it's time you told me how you know him. It had to be from the time he left Chance Harbor until now and that's barely a year. So what's the story with you two?"

"Well it's not like you seem to suggesting, I promise you that." Simone said with a slight smirk, "This isn't really a secret, but he wanted to tell his brother before anyone else, but with the way things are going I think it's only fair that you know now."

"Good, I'm a good listener, so whenever you're ready."

Simone looked around the beach, nodding at the group of large rocks just to her right, "Let's have a seat for this. I could use a break."

After settling in on the uncomfortable, but solid rock, Melissa glared at Simone, "Okay, continue."

"Okay, well, I've known Jake for about 6 months. I actually met Karen first and she told me about Isaac. Strangely enough Jake was with him when we first met." Simone adjusted her position a few times on the rock, still not able to get comfortable, "Isaac is not a trusting person, so he had each of us do something to prove our trust. We had to betray our families in some way. Luckily, it wasn't anything major, but he wanted to make sure where our loyalties lied."

"Not sure this is helping me trust you anymore."

"At least wait until the story is over before you judge me." Simone asked with a cute smile, "Anyway, Jake and I were asked to spy on the 6 of you. He still had some reservations about betraying his brother like that, but he believed that in the end his brother would be better off without magic. He found something while looking through some of their families belongings that didn't make sense to him. It was a copy of a birth certificate, but it wasn't his or Nick's. While it's hard to make such a long story short, it ended up being my birth certificate."

Melissa's eyes lit up in in a flash, "What? How is that possible?"

"Well, once we found it we asked that same question and he began looking into his father's past and he found some old love letters from his father to my mother. They talked about the baby and what they were going to do about it. So, I'm Jake's and Nick's half-sister."

"OMG." Melissa said with a surprised gasp, "That is so weird. So Nick doesn't know?"

"No, Jake hasn't been able to talk to him. Isaac is watching him closely. Jake has a bit of a temper and he's got into it with Isaac on more than one occasion, so Jake's had to avoid anyone from his past."

"Are you sure you can trust him? Jake has never been the most reliable guy. He left Nick to fend for himself, so I do wonder if he's changed at all."

Simone hesitated briefly before responding, "I don't want to defend him, because he can be a jerk, but I know he cares about Nick and he's become very concerned that Isaac isn't going to be content with just stripping you guys of your powers. I think he's right. Isaac is more intent on killing witches than anything. So that's why we decided to try and stop him."

"Then why did Jake take off?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know. He always says he works better alone, but he never wanted me involved in this. He told me to leave many times. There's no way Isaac would allow that."

"Isn't he going to know that you rescued me?"

"No, I think that all the guards were knocked out, so I don't think they have a clue who did it. For now, I think we are safe, but now your friends are being held, so it's not over yet."

Melissa nodded and took Simone by the hand, "I think I know one person who can deal with Isaac. So let's go."

** Charles Meade's Home**.

After getting his bags together, Charles walked into the garage, put them into the trunk and hopped into his car. He clicked the remote, waited for the garage door to open and slowly backed out. He came to a screeching halt as he spotted Violet standing in the middle of his driveway. He turned off the ignition, stepped out of the car and walked over to Violet, "What the hell are you doing? I could've killed you?"

"No, that's not your style Charles." Violet said with a confident smirk, "An accident? You can do better than that. Did you want to try and erase my memory again?"

"You know why I did it. You were being unreasonable."

"I've had a lot of time to think about what I would do to you once I got out of that stupid hospital bed and I have to tell you, I really couldn't decide the best way to kill you."

"This is why you were in that hospital bed in the first place. You are crazy."

Violet smiled at Charles choice of words, "It's funny you should say that, because the doctors checked me over from head to toe and they said I was completely fine. So it's not so much that I'm crazy, but I am angry and my feelings towards you are 100% normal after having their life taken away from them for over 15 years."

"You were the one that was out of line." Charles snapped, "You had the affair with Dawn's husband and when he broke it off you couldn't handle it and decided to make everyone pay."

"No. I did not want him to die. I loved him." Violet screamed, "Dawn, that bitch, she talked him out of staying with me. She blackmailed him into staying with her. It's the only way he would. He sent me a letter before that night. He was going to leave her and she knew it."

"I don't believe that."

"I have proof." Violet said with the utmost confidence, "I have his letter from the night before. You can have it tested, but it's his writing. Dawn didn't even want to be with him, she just hated the thought of him leaving her. I did not cause that fire. That was all you and those vampire hunters. You're all responsible. "

"Why have you been talking to our children?"

"I thought they'd come to you a lot quicker, but it seems they don't trust you all that much either. I wanted you to suffer before you died, so I helped Isaac with his plan to strip your kids of their power."

"What?" Charles said as he began to piece things together, "Why would you trust the people responsible for all those deaths? That doesn't make any sense. If you want to hate anyone, hate them."

"Oh they will pay to, but I don't know how to strip your kids of their power and that needs to happen. They will only cause more death if they aren't stopped. Once that's done, you and Dawn will be next."

"I promise you that if you hurt our kids the next thing that happens to you won't remember, because you'll be dead."

"GO ahead. Do your best. I won't even move. Try and kill me. I want you to." Violet said, all but taunting Charles to attack her.

Puzzled by Violet's confident demeanor, Charles pulled out his crystal, chanted a few strange words and motioned his hand towards Violet, but nothing happened. He tried another spell, then another, but they all failed.

Violet couldn't stop laughing and walked right up to Charles, "You're losing your touch. I guess you're not such a bully when you can't use magic on a defenseless girl."

"Whatever spell you have on won't last forever and when it fades, we'll see how cocky you are then."

"It's not a spell, but I am immune to magic and that does give a girl a sense of power. I knew you would try and use magic on me again. It's how you solve all your problems. Well, once Isaac is through with you my work here will be done. Well, almost done. I've still got to have a little chat with Dawn, but then I'll be off on my merry way."

"Isaac can't perform the ritual without using magic and he has none."

"You should pay more attention to your daughter's so called boyfriend." Violet said with a cute grin, "He's been quite helpful actually. He's not really happy with your daughter either, that's why he turned to Isaac for guidance."

"I don't believe you. He's a good kid. He's good to Diana. I think you're just a crazy woman."

"Really? I'm crazy?" Violet said with a spontaneous laugh, "This wasn't part of my plan, but I guess it's an added bonus just because you're so clueless, but the truth is your daughter is dating Faye not Adam. That's right Charles. Your daughter and Dawn's daughter are in love. Adam on the other hand has made his own friend in Jake, so everyone is happy, you just don't know anything."

"What do you get out of saying all this?" Charles questioned.

A mild shrug was about all Violet could muster, "A strange sense of satisfaction in knowing how little you know your own daughter."

"Whatever you think you're doing, you don't want to be responsible for their deaths. That's what happens to witches once Isaac has their powers. He kills them. Just like they tried to kill us that night. They don't want to strip our powers, they want us dead. Do you understand that? NO matter what you think of me or Dawn, you need to leave our children out of this."

"No. He said just wanted to strip them of their powers. He promised."

"He lied." Charles yelled, "He used you and now my daughter is in danger. When he is doing this?"

"Tonight. That's why I came here. I don't think he's going to hurt them." Violet said, sounding less and less sure of herself.

"Please Violet, you need to tell me where this is happening. I'll happily go with you when my daughter is safe. I swear, but do not let her die because of something you think I did all those years ago."

"I don't know what to believe now. I don't want those kids hurt." Violet paced around in a small circle before she finally relented, "Fine, they are at his cabin down by the lake. Near the cemetery."

"I need to get there now."

"I'm coming with you. I'm spelled right now, so he can't hurt me, so if he's really doing this then I can help." Violet said, her perpetual smile replaced with a sincere look of concern.

"I need to call Dawn. She's part of this. Her daughter is probably with them. I can't have you fighting with her during this. So you need to keep your feelings out of this for now. Can you do that?"

"Okay. I never meant for this to happen, so just do what you have to do."

Charles grabbed his phone, quickly pushed Dawn's icon and nervously waited for her to pick up.

Dawn picked up the phone from her desk, "Why are you calling me now? Shouldn't you be on a plane by now?"

"Something came up. Violet is here and she wants revenge, but she told me that she helped Isaac set up our kids to have their powers stripped. You know what that means. We need to stop them now."

"How? We don't know where they are. It will take time to do a location spell."

"I know where they are." Charles said, "Violet is going to help, but once our kids our safe we have to deal with her."

"I'll deal with her alright. That little bitch ruined my marriage."

"We don't have time for that. I'm coming to pick you up, just be ready and do not say a word to Violet when you get in the car. Is that clear?"

"For our kids I'll hold my tongue, but don't think it will last."

Charles put his phone back in his jacket pocket and clicked his key chain and opened the passenger door, "Let's get moving."

**End of Chapter 8**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**The Cabin**.

Diana looked across the room at Faye, smiling as best she could with her mouth all but covered. She struggled to free her hands, while doing her best to pull the material away from her mouth. After a lengthy bit of maneuvering, she finally pulled the material down enough that she could speak, "How are you doing over there? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Faye did her best to nod her answers, but it wasn't until she too had freed her mouth that she could finally answer properly, "I'm fine, but this doesn't look good."

"I know, but we're going to get out of here. I promise." Diana said, still smiling at hearing Faye's voice again, "I'm so sorry about this morning. I don't want things to end like that."

"It's okay.' Faye said, happy to be so close to Diana again, "We're going to have lots of makeup sex when we get out of here, but for now, we need a plan."

"I know." Dianna agreed. She motioned across the room, "I think Nick and Cassie are across the hall, but I still don't know what's going on with Adam. He never mentioned talking to Jake and they seemed pretty close, so we need to find out what they're up to."

"You don't really believe Adam is working for Isaac, do you?" Fayed asked

"I hope not, but he looked pretty angry with me earlier, so I don't know. He's a witch to, so why would Isaac allow him to live?"

"He wouldn't, but Adam is very trusting, so who knows, he could've manipulated him." Faye said, all the while working her to get her hands loose, "Anyway, I think I've almost got my hands free, but they all have guns, so we need to work together here."

"Well, we'll use the most basic spells. Have them drop the weapons, then focus on sending them across the room hard enough to knock them out." Diana added

"Okay, I've got my hands free now, so are we ready?" Faye said as she slid the last piece of rope off her hands and rushed over to Diana, "We must have a few seconds left because I really need to kiss you before we do this."

Diana couldn't help but smile as she felt Faye wrap her arms around her, sensing the urgency in her eyes, "I want you to kiss me, but this is not going to be our last kiss, okay? We are going to get out of this and live the life we always dreamed of. I promise."

Faye nodded, smiled and then quickly pulled Diana in for her a kiss, only this one had a sense of urgency about it that just ramped up the intensity even more than usual when they locked lips. As the two girls continued their passionate kiss, Cassie and Nick had managed to extricate themselves from their rather crude restraints, thanks to their combined magic and had rushed over to help Faye and Diana, only to stop in their tracks as the two girls continued to kiss passionately in front of them.

"Ahem." Cassie said with a fake cough.

Faye and Diana turned and smiled at their friends, "We were waiting for you guys to escape, but since you have I guess it's time to put a stop to this guy."

"Good idea." Nick said as he led the way out of the cramped hallway.

They used magic to subdue and incapacitate the two guards and then rushed outside to see Adam, Jake and Isaac arguing.

"He is not who you think he is." Isaac said, "He's been fooling around with that Simone girl."

Adam turned to Jake, "I asked you about her and you didn't answer me. Why?"

"There was no time before. She's not my girlfriend for god sakes."

"He's lying." Isaac yelled, "He has since he was old enough to speak. It's his one true weakness."

"I don't know what to think anymore." Adam said, turning his attention to Isaac, "Why would he lie to me? He's got nothing to gain. Maybe it's you that's lying. Are you?"

Isaac avoided eye contact with Adam, "You probably should go back to the cabin now."

"Answer me." Adam said. He surveyed the situation carefully, counting all the armed men in the area as he waited for Isaac to reply.

"This is not the time for that." Isaac yelled, "You can't trust him. You saw him with Simone with your own eyes."

"That's a lie. He's lying." Jake yelled, "For god sakes Adam, she's my sister."

Adam, along with the rest of the group turned to stare at Jake at the same time.

Jake rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "It was never supposed to come out, but our father and her mother had an affair all those years ago and we just found out that she's my half- sister, our half-sister. I would never do anything with her."

Spinning around in a flash, Adam grabbed Isaac by the throat, "You lied to me. But that's okay, I lied to you to." As he finished talking, Jane, Dawn and Charles began walking towards them with Melissa, Simone and Karen by their side and Violet following behind them.

Dawn held out her hands, began chanting along with Charles, while Jane walked right up to Isaac, motioned with her hands, knocking the gun to the ground where it was quickly picked up by Adam and turned back on Isaac.

Once Dawn and Charles had finished their spell, the other men were on the ground clutching their heads, while Isaac sneered his displeasure at the annoying witches, "Bravo. You may have stopped the ceremony, but it's only a matter time before we strip all you of all your powers. I promise you this is not over."

"You are in no position to be making any such promises." Jane said sternly, "We have ways to deal with people like you and they don't include taking you to the police. You've been warned way too many times now, so you know what's in store for you."

"Do you really think I'm afraid of you?" Isaac asked with a confident laugh, "I'm not like the others. Your magic doesn't work on me, that's why I'm not on ground convulsing like them."

Taken back slightly by Isaac's words, Jane stepped up in front of him. She pulled out a crystal and waved it in front of his face, watching carefully for any reaction. He stayed mostly still as she moved the crystal right up against his face and only then did he begin to react, pulling away from the small glowing object, "Get that away from me."

"What's going on?" Cassie asked, moving in close to her grandmother.

"He's a demon." Jane said, not taking her eyes off Isaac for a moment, "This means we need to take care of him now."

"Do you mean kill him?" Cassie asked, almost afraid of the answer she would get.

"He's not human. He might look human, but he's not." Jane answered, not letting the crystal leave his sight, "He's only here to cause pain and destruction and that's all he knows. We can't let him go."

"Jane's right." Charles said, quick to agree, "He's been a thorn in our sides for years, but I had no idea he was a demon."

"I think it's a relatively new thing. He doesn't give off the same energy as most demons, but that means he's not as powerful either."

"That's where you're wrong Jane, I am powerful and you are going to feel my power very soon." Isaac said with a hearty laugh. He closed his eyes, lowered his head and began doing some strange chanting of his own.

"What's he doing?" Dawn asked, unfamiliar with the language he was using.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good." Jane said, turning to Dawn and Charles, "We need to kill him now. Focus on him. Don't even think of anything else. Now chant with me."

"We need more ingredients." Added Dawn, "If you do this without proper preparation, it could kill you."

"I don't care, if he escapes he's going to be so much harder to deal with in the future."

Isaac raised his head as he finished chanting and instantly broke free of his restraints, "I don't have time to deal with you right now, but rest assured that in time you will pay for interfering with my work. Before I go I have something to say to Diana and Cassie."

Jane pulled Cassie out of the way, while Charles did the same with Diana.

"Well, as you wish." Isaac said, not wanting to get close to the crystals, "Faye and Diana may have changed the prophecy about who was destined to be together, but what they didn't know was that their parents had already changed the prophecy, so all they did was change one lie into another lie. Dawn, Charles, would you care to share with your daughters the real prophecy, or do I have to do that for you?"

"How the hell could he know about that?" Charles asked Dawn angrily.

"What is he talking about?" Diana said, looking directly at her father.

"Don't listen to him." Dawn yelled, "He's sick and demented and an even bigger liar."

"Really Dawn? I'm the liar?" Isaac asked with a mock pout, "That hurts, but in this case I am telling the truth and I think it's important these two beautiful young women understand what they have in store for them."

"Would someone tell us what's going on?" Cassie pleaded.

"Oh I will, since they don't have the nerve." Isaac said, happy to continue, "The prophecy you changed was a fake. Diana and Charles had no idea the romantic implications that would be in play when they made this change all those years ago, but it's kind of ironic how things have turned out. They changed the original prophecy, not the names involved, but the intent of the prophecy was drastically changed."

"Shut up." Charles yelled, reaching in and grabbing Isaac by the throat, "Don't do this. There's no reason to. Just leave."

With a mere touch, Isaac sent Charles across the room, causing him to land unceremoniously on his ass. He walked towards Diana who was now standing by herself, "I'm sorry that your father did this to you, but the real prophecy isn't about who falls in love with whom. Oh no, it has a much more sinister tone. It says that one of you two girls will kill the other. Isn't that right Charles?"

Charles refused to look at Isaac or his daughter, but his silence proved Isaac was the telling the truth, "No. This can't be true. I would never hurt Cassie."

Isaac was quick to nod his agreement, "Oh, I believe you, but you are the one who should be worried. Cassie has dark magic inside her and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who's going be doing the killing."

Cassie lunged at Isaac, but bounced off some invisible barrier. After getting back to her feet, she rushed over to Diana, "I would never hurt you. I swear I wouldn't. You know that, right?"

"She can't know that." Isaac bellowed, "She doesn't know enough about dark magic to know how powerful it is and how addictive it can be. Cassie may seem like a sweet innocent girl right now, but once she begins to learn her dark magic, nobody in this town safe, especially you Diana, since you will be her victim."

"I won't believe that. I trust Cassie. You're just trying to cause problems." Diana turned and rushed over to her father, helped him up and stared him right in the eyes, "Tell me this isn't true. Please. I need to hear it from you."

Once again Charles struggled to find the right words, causing Diana to fall to the ground in disbelief. Faye rushed over and put her arms around her and hugged her tightly, "It's going to be okay. I won't let her hurt you. I promise. We'll get through this. Don't listen to him."

"Ah yes, Faye, the girl who wants dark magic more than anything else in the world." Isaac said with a demented smile, "I probably should add that you're the one who helps kill Diana. I hope that you two can work through your issues though. Well, I need to go now, there's a lot of work to be done before I return."

Diana looked at Faye with less than happy eyes, which didn't sit well with Faye, who promptly got offended and ran off on her own. Diana closed her eyes and lowered head into her lap and began to cry.

Cassie rushed over and put her arms around Diana, "I'm sorry about all of this. Faye's just being Faye. She'll calm down and be back here soon."

"I don't think so. She doesn't deal with problems very well. She runs away from them." Diana said, still wiping away the tears, "I just can't believe my dad lied to me or made me believe a lie. I don't believe you would hurt me and I sure hope you know I wouldn't hurt you, so we have to remember this and that stupid prophecy won't mean a thing."

"I'm all for that." Cassie said, doing her best to smile at a really horrible situation.

As Faye ran back to her car, she kept seeing Diana's eyes looking up at her with fear in them, something she never thought she'd ever see. She leaned against her car, pulled out her cell phone and smiled instantly as she saw Diana's face smiling back at her. She flipped through a few more pictures of her and Diana together and her anger began to fade. She looked back towards the cabin and let out a sigh and began walking back.

She got a couple steps in before she heard a noise behind her. She turned and let out a spontaneous gasp as Sally stood in front of her, while a tall young man stood beside her, "What do you want?"

"I've spent a lot of sleepless nights trying to remember what happened that night on the pier. I got so obsessed with finding out I went to my friend Lee for some help. Guess what, I remember it all now. You did that to me. You tried to kill me."

"Look Sally, whatever happened was an accident. I didn't mean for that to happen." Faye said, in no mood to deal with her past indiscretions. "You just need to get over it."

"You make this so easy you self involved bitch." Sally screamed. She pulled out a small dagger and with one vicious thrust; she shoved it into Faith's stomach. She let out another scream and pulled back as Faye fell to the ground. She turned to Lee in shock, "What happened? It was supposed to be a joke. You said it wouldn't hurt her? Why is she bleeding?"

"You wanted her to pay. I can't control what happens now. It's out of my hands. You got your revenge, so don't call me again." Lee said as he turned and walked away.

Sally stood looking down at Faye, watching in horror as the blood filled the ground around her. As she heard noises coming towards her, she turned and ran as fast as she could the other way, her laughter replaced with tears as she took off down the road.

Diana spotted Faye on the ground and let out a blood curdling scream and rushed towards her. She touched her stomach and her hand filled with blood, causing her to scream again and again.

Dawn, Charles and Jane rushed towards Faye, kneeling down beside her and quickly exchanged knowing glances. Jane pulled out her crystal, grabbed Dawn and Charles' hands and began chanting as the kids looked on in horror. About halfway through a barrier appeared over Faye's body and the chanting stopped.

Everyone looked around and once again Isaac appeared, only this time he appeared above Faye's body, "She doesn't look well does she? Death is a very harsh reality in our world. Your crystal will not work right now. Faye's life is in her hands now, not yours. You don't get any more do over's Dawn. You used that up when you saved Sally, which you'll soon find out is a very ironic twist of fate, but this time you won't be messing with life and death. I do wish Faye well, it's not her fault she was born into this life."

"Don't do this." Dawn yelled, "I'll do anything. I'll stop using magic forever. Just let us help her. Please."

"I'm sorry, but you will have plenty of time to think about your magic as Faye fights for her life." Isaac disappeared after his last words, but the barrier remained.

"Do something. Why aren't you helping her?" Diana screamed up at Jane.

"We can't." Jane said softly, "She needs to get to a hospital now."

"I called 911. An ambulance is on its way." Charles said, turning and putting his arm around Dawn, "She's going to be okay."

Faye opened her eyes, but only for a moment, coughing and clutching her stomach. She looked up at Diana and managed the smallest of smiles, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…left like that. I love you." Her eyes closed again and she looked so peaceful, but she was anything but as she slipped closer and closer to the end.

Diana fell to the ground, grabbing Faye's hand and holding it tightly, "Don't you die on me. Please, just hang on. You are so strong. I'm not going to leave you. I promise. Please don't die. I love you so much. Please, just come back to me. Faye. Wake up Faye. Someone help her please!"

**The End**.

Thanks for reading and yes I know it's a major cliffhanger, but that is how this show tends to end each episode after all. :)

This story was meant to be the setup for a second story which would be focused much more on Faye/Diana. The cliffhanger just gave me more to work with for the second story and we'll see if it's meant to be written or not. At this point in time I'm afraid it doesn't look promising. While I appreciate the feedback here and in email, the story itself is not really getting the traffic I hoped it would. In fact it's getting the second lowest totals for all my stories and that is both surprising and disappointing.

Obviously it takes a fair amount of time to write a story like this and since I have three other stories in progress, I will probably be focusing on them for now.

If TSC is renewed, well then I will have more time to get back to this story later on, because I do love the characters and have started the second story already.

Just as a fairly obvious side note, Faye is not going to die! Wouldn't be much a story if she did. *G*


End file.
